Camp Fun- Or Trouble
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: The gods have to go to Camp Half-Blood for a while. A lot of surprises and pranks are awaiting our favorite gods and demigods. We send our prayers to the precious Camp, for we hope that all will survive the tremendous disaster that is the mythological world. To live, or not to live. That is the question. Angry Ares. Why is everyone pranking him? Will the demigods survive the visit?
1. Who arrived?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the story Rick Riordan and ancient Greeks do. ;)**

**(P.S. this is my first story so plz give me constructive criticism. thanks.)**

**Just saying I'm still in school so it'll take me a while to update the chapters, it'll be slightly fast because I have a lot of ideas to use.**

***Guys! This is edited a bit in June. The second to be exact, I had to rewrite somethings in this chapter.***

***New announcement. I'm re-writing the story and this chapter has finished being polished.***

* * *

Chapter 1:

Travis's POV:

Me and my brother were working on a drink that makes people act slightly (OK maybe a bit more than slightly.) different. Something we've been working on for a long time, and we're almost ready to prank people with it!

"Dude whats wrong?" Asked Connor "You looked slightly dazed there..." He looked a bit confused, but then snapped his fingers. "Oh wait-you were thinking of Katie right?" He smirked. "But we seriously need to focus on this drink if we want to prank anybody. Do you think we should ask the Hecate campers for help?" He paused. "Or maybe the Demeter cabin?" At this he smirked even more. "Yeah, that would be nice. Especially for you."

Gods! Would he _ever_ stop teasing me? I was tempted to just pour the drink on him, but then he would get back at me which wasn't good; being in love made me more distracted. In other words, easier to prank. And besides, it would be a waste of the drink.

"No, I think we should ask the Hecate campers to help, after all they know magic,but then we couldn't prank them." I paused getting an idea, though not sure if it would work. Then continued. "How 'bout our dad?- he _is_ a god after all."

"That's a great idea! That way the drink would be more powerful!" At that his stomach grumbles. "but how 'bout some pizza first?"

"Sure" I answered. "Hey Chris do you have any more snacks?" I know it used to be risky to have him come to the small spot me and Connor call "the pranking quarters" But our whole cabin somehow figured our prank out. It's a long story actually and it involves Connor.

"Sure!" was the immediate reply from Chris "Just don't forget about us. I mean, we can prank people well too!"

Soon our half-siblings were all crowded around me and Connor. Oh! And the pizza, can't forget the pizza! Well, well, well. This will be interesting. I thought when our siblings started to note down ideas to improve the prank- some of them better than me and Connor's. Which was unacceptable, we are the pranking kings! Oh well at least the ideas were good. Humph. Our dad would be proud of us nonetheless even if some of our siblings bested the CABIN COUNSELORS- which were me and Connor-which was totally unfair if you ask me. Now what was the most popular drink among us? We had to make it that flavor so that we didn't have to force feed others the drink.

"Hey guys, don't you all think that we should make it a popular flavor among demigods?" I asked the others.

"Yeah, but which flavor should it be?" That was Chris.

"Percy loves blue Coke and Annabeth likes mango juice** (A/N: I DON'T REALLY KNOW I'M JUST ASSUMING)** but we can't mess with the most powerful demigod around and his girlfriend so they're out." Surprisingly Connor had a point.

"Oh, I was thinking about-" I was cut off by a bright flash of light and a loud "BANG!"

Me and my siblings all ran towards the noise-who was it?- and saw...

* * *

Nyssa's POV:

Me and my siblings were updating our devices to block the Hermes' kids out. Leo was burning random food wrappers from time to time, which was actually quite funny.

"What do you think the Hermes Cabin is up to? We haven't heard from them for weeks." I asked

"Nothing good I'm thinking." Answered Jake." They''re always up to something" He continued.

"Relax, we can always handle a prank, but just in case watch out for them. "Leo added just noticing what we were doing.

"I guess you're right Leo." I said.

Truth is I was really worried, but being the oldest and most mature one other than Jake, I didn't want to worry the others. You see,, whenever the Stolls plan a prank its trouble but when the whole cabin spends so long to make a prank you're in big trouble. Jeez, I shouldn't be worried thought the last time they pranked us the learned their lesson when Percy and Leo chased the Stolls around; Percy as a hurricane and Leo flamed on. That was quite a scene. I grinned.

"Hey I just got a great idea for an detector!" Said Jake."We could make a tiny metal detector like thing that detects pranks and use it to scan the Stolls and we would be safe from most of their pranks."

"That's a great idea!" I said. "Though they make pranks using anyt-" I was interrupted by a bright flash of light and a loud "BANG!"

Seriously, what was it with all these interruptions? I thought, before following the others out.

Once everyone in our cabin was outside we stared and gasped, barely noticing the others that were also gaping because inside in the camp borders were...

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I was rushing around looking for a piece of paper and a pen to draw some adjustments for Camp Half-Blood, Chiron had let me add a small town in Cap Half-Blood after Percy had told him about the town in Camp Jupiter at the Roman camp. It was an awesome idea but a tiring job, I wonder how long it took the Romans to build theirs.

"Malcolm! Do you know where the extra paper and pens are?" I called.

"Yeah its in the spare closet!" He yelled back.

I ran to the spare closet and took out some more sheets and heard Chiron yell that it was almost cabin inspection time. Shoot! I forgot all about that, our cabin was mostly clean with the exception of my bunk-which was a mess. I rushed and shoved all my papers into my huge binder and placed it in my cubicle and made my bed in record time. Phew, that was difficult!

"Hey Annabeth!" Piper called out from the the doorway where she held the cabin inspection sheet. "Nice job cleaning! 10 out of 10!" She paused looking at the inspection sheet. "Are you joining me and Percy at the lake later?"

"Sure" I answered.

All of a sudden my phone beeped. I had gotten a message from Hazel saying;

**What's up? -Hazel**

**My grandfather- Annabeth **I smirked.

**I meant what you were doing! -Hazel**

**Oh! Why didn't you say so then?-Annabeth**

***frustrated face*-Hazel**

**I'm in my cabin; its cabin inspection day here.-Annabeth**

**Hey guys!-Frank**

**Oh gods Frank you scared me!-Hazel**

**Don't you mean us? -Annabeth**

**Oops sorry guys.-Frank**

**Annabeth! Where in Camp are you?!-Percy**

***Percy changed his username to "Seaweed brain"***

**Annabeth! Don't change my username!-Seaweed brain**

**Percy? You do know that saying that won't make her change it right? And Annabeth how on earth did you change his name? -Grover**

**Weeellll... I just hacked the system administer. -Annabeth**

BANG! FLASH! All of a sudden something or someone appeared on the hill, Annabeth looked out the window and... rubbed her eyes.

_"That's impossible" _She thought. She was so distracted she didn't even see her phone beep.

* * *

Athena's POV:

Father drone on and on. Don't get me wrong, I usually listen to him. The thing is that this is one of the speeches that he repeats a million times. I even memorized the whole thing!

"We haven't had enough family bonding time and we should go to a high school as mortals to learn about family bonding time." He always started the speech with that these days.

"But dad," Apollo always complained. "we can't leave Olympus unattended."

"Are you questioning my orders?" Dad always replied with that.

"Dear you should think about it a bit more." That was what Hera said.

Then there was an immense argument of piffle. And the topics got off trac-Wait what did he just recommend?!

"I repeat we will go to visit our children for a while."**(A/N: What do you think he meant by that?)**

"What the Hades, brother? Are you going insane? They'll be afraid and probably not be fine with our visit!" Barnacle Beard yelled.

I head something like a hurricane happening on Earth, along with a whole lot of rain.

He said more but I didn't hear him say it. I mean really! The room was practically over flowing with voices! Over all that I could make out two words that father said: "Don't forget-" That was cut off by a very brilliant flash of light with the rest of the gods' and goddesses'-even the minor ones- voices. I soon learned what would happen and gasped.

* * *

Frank's POV:

I was walking along with Hazel when it happened. And by it I mean a a gigantic sheet of rain and a lot of our water pipes started overflowing. Our first thought? Not Neptune **(A/N: Poseidon)**, but Percy, then when a tiny hurricane came we still thought it was him.** (A/N: In the son of Neptune Percy could be a hurricane.)**

"I think we should get back to our barrack." Hazel said taking notice of the storm.

"Sure." I said.

All of a sudden the rain started falling harder. With in a matter of seconds, Hazel and I were drenched!

"Scratch that, I think we need to get there now." I mumbled, and pulled Hazel closer to me, running for our barrack, since I still liked them, even though I had a praetor house.

When we walked back we dried ourselves off using some extra towels. We were still surprised about the war and all that. But again if Percy was here he'd be talking and laughing like he didn't save the world _twice_. Sadly though, he went back to his Greek camp after the world. Soon I saw Hazel on her phone typing something. When I was staring at her my phone beeped, Hazel and Annabeth had been texting each other in a chat formed by the Seven-us- and a lot of Percy's friends. It was actually fun! Not as amazing as Iris messages, but texting didn't attract monsters the way calling did.

**What's up? -Hazel**

**...**

**Hey guys!-Frank**

**Oh gods Frank you scared me!-Hazel**

**Don't you mean us? -Annabeth**

**Oops sorry guys.-Frank** _Why did he have to pop up at all the worst times? _I thought.

**Annabeth! Where in Camp are you?!-Percy**

***Percy changed his username to "Seaweed brain"***

**Annabeth! Don't change my username!-Seaweed brain**

**Percy? You do know that saying that won't make her change it right? And Annabeth how on earth did you change his name? -Grover**

**Weeellll... I just hacked the system administer. -Annabeth**

**How do you even do that? -Grover**

**Yeah how do you hack it? -Frank**

**That seems extremely difficult -Seaweed brain**

***Seaweed brain changes his username to "Percy"***

**Well at least I can change it back! -Percy**

**Guys! You won't believe who's at our camp! -Grover**

**Who?- Hazel and Frank**

**It's... (drum roll plz?).-Grover**

**Da du ba bu da da dum bum -Frank**

**Wait we've gtg there's a meeting, tell you tomorrow. -Grover**

_Argh_, I was so upset! Why did we have to wait until tomorrow to know who was there?!

I walked over to the dining hall with the rest of the fifth cohort.

* * *

Percy's POV:

I was feeding and speaking to the pegasi and riding them from time to time afraid that they would get lonely when my phone started beeping.

_Boss, can you give us more sugar cubes? -_That was Blackjack.

"Later Blackjack" I replied.

I took out my phone and looked at the notifications and I saw that most of the Seven was on.

**What's up? -Hazel**

**...**

**Annabeth! Where in Camp are you?!-Percy**

***Percy changed his username to "Seaweed brain"***

**Annabeth! Don't change my username!-Seaweed brain**

**Percy? You do know that saying that won't make her change it right? And Annabeth how on earth did you change his name? -Grover**

**Weeellll... I just hacked the system administer. -Annabeth**

There was a bright flash and a BANG! but Percy ignored it.

**How do you even do that? -Grover**

**Yeah how do you hack it? -Frank**

**That seems extremely difficult -Seaweed brain**

***Seaweed brain changes his username to "Percy"***

**Well at least I can change it back! -Percy**

That was when he looked outside.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like my first chapter? It's my first chapter in writing fanfics! I suppose I'll be celebrating a lot. Plz, comment, follow and/or favorite. I hope you like the cliff hanger! Who do you think arrived at Camp Half-Blood? Comment your guess! Thanks!**

**(No longer my first chapter ever! I edited it. I think I can work with a better chapter. What about you guys? The first chapter has worked out well! For me at least.)**


	2. Day one!

**A/N: There will be the answer to who came to Camp Half-Blood in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the story, Rick Riordan and ancient Greeks do. ;)**

***There we go! Chapter number two is changed!***

* * *

Travis POV:

The people outside were the...

(drum roll please)

THE OLYMPIANS!

That''s right all of the Greek gods and goddesses were there in their chitons and togas! Me and Connor looked at each other and nodded. We could ask our dad to help with the drink and now we had more people to prank, especially because after the War with Gaea, Hera warmed up to the demigods and Hades and Demeter let Persephone choose if she wanted to live in the Underworld or the Upper world and she chose to choose between every once in a while. What I didn't get was why even the gods and goddesses without children were here. It was then that I saw the other demigods. During that time, Athena already spoke up, explaining that it was a family bonding time. But still, what was up with all the gods appearing in CAMP HALF-BLOOD?

"Demigods, we are here because of a certain someone's orders." She glares at Zeus. "He thinks that we need to have some family bonding time." At that the previously confused Hades and Persephone stares at Zeus like he's gone insane. "So, we will be staying here for the summer and will be going to school with you for at least one year." Oh, this will be interesting, hmm who should we prank...? There is a much larger selection.

"Travis!" That was Katie. "What's up?"

"Zeus." Connor said.

"Actually Zeus is here right now..." I said. " Maybe the sky?"

"I meant what are you doing?" Katie said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lady Athena walk over to Annabeth and start to speak with her. Maybe we could try to prank her with something... Then I realized that Katie had left, looking at Lady Demeter carefully.

"So," I started. "What about trying to prank Lady Athena?"

"And run for Tartarus when we're still alive to escape her torture? No thanks!" Said Connor.

True, she was probably really scary when she was angry like Annabeth though worse.

Well who could we prank without getting in too much trouble? Lady Athena was too strict and would take a prank seriously** (A/N: Remember this.)** . And the Big Three were too powerful. Lord Poseidon was the only laid back one. I mean, pranking Lord Zeus is like a death wish! And then I want to go to Elysium when I die. NOT the Tartarus. Maybe we should just stick to pranking a demigod. I thought, dejected. All of the gods were scary!

"Attention everyone!" Chiron yelled. "Because of this unplanned visit we will have to show the Olympians around as they are not familiar with the new layout."

"This is the perfect time to ask dad, when we get to our cabin." I whispered to Connor.

"Great idea." He whispered back.

"Chiron can we show them the cabins first?" He yelled.

"Sure!" Chiron answered.

"So like Connor just suggested you will visit your cabins first, as for the ones who don't have any children, you can visit the rest of the camp." He said to the others.

It was really loud with all the demigod children going over to their godly parents. And a big rush to who was showing them what.

"Dad!" Me and Connor ran over to him.

"We have..." I started..

"...something to..." Connor added.

"...tell you!" We finished.

"What is it?" He asked us.

That was when the rest of our siblings came over and started pulling our dad to the cabin.

* * *

Hermes POV:

I wondered what Connor and Travis was going to tell me...

* * *

Athena's POV:

I walked back to the Athena cabin after I told Annabeth that she would be attending Goode High School again this year along with the seven of the prophecy, Nico, Thalia and a few others along with the gods.

"Mom?" Asked Annabeth. "What are we doing for the summer as 'family bonding'?"

Good thing I can mask my emotions well, that way she won't know I'm blanking out. What would she do then? Soon I saw Travis and Connor walk back to their cabin, I also overheard Travis say '"Maybe we should catch a god off guard and feed them our drink, it would be funny to watch them go crazy after all."'. I wonder... Ohh... I got an idea. Though I won't tell you about it. I looked at Hermes and grinned devilishly.

"Mom? Why are you staring at Lord Hermes like that?" Annabeth asked me ever so observant.

"Its nothing, though I have a warning for you: never drink any of the Stoll brothers' drinks." I warned my children. "It'll make you act slightly different."

Then I spotted Poseidon heading over to the horse stables with Perseus, maybe I should try and get the Stolls to prank him... **(A/N: I know there's Pothena but it starts later.) **Once the cabin got in my view I was impressed! Apparently Annabeth had designed a lot of the camp after a monster attack and a lot of complains from the demigods, I learned from Aphrodite, after she came back from giving a make over to her children. Annabeth who was distracted walked into a mud puddle that I could have sworn wasn't there two seconds ago.

"Where did that come from?" She asked me, puzzled. That expression morphed to anger and disgust once she looked behind me. "What the Hades are you doing here?"

"Well, well, well we meet again Athena," She said, noticing my children."I have gotten a new master, young girl. One that has been getting stronger every day." She added looking at Annabeth and beckoning her forward. I steeped between them, glaring at Arachne.

"You know I can blast you to bits right now, right?" I said unaware that my eyes were black at the moment, flicked my wrist and then she dissolved before she could respond to my question.

"Athena!" I turned and saw Zeus jogging over to us. "Do you know where Thalia went?"

"I haven't seen her yet." I said."Honestly, I think that she's with the Hunters."

"I'm here!" Thalia was racing over with the rest of the Hunters. Apparently, I was correct.

"I told my Hunters where we were." Said Artemis.

When we started heading back to the Athena cabin my children, Artemis and I, I saw my owls circling high above us, chasing each other around playfully. And then a horse came and rode alongside them, ruining their fun. The owls immediately stiffened and flew higher in the sky to retreat from the horse as it whined in protest **(A/N: Remember Pothena starts later.)** Inside, the cabin was a mess papers. Along with things everywhere. Which, by Annabeth's expression was Hermes' cabin's fault. I stormed out the door and knocked on the door. No one answered, I looked inside the window and saw them looking at the door fearfully while sitting on the ground. I was taking out my spear to knock the door down when Hermes opened the door fearfully.

* * *

Poseidon's POV:

I headed back to the Poseidon cabin after watching Arachne fully disintegrate. On the way I saw Athena storm to the Hermes cabin with Hermes fearfully open the door and running away with Athena-who was holding a thunderbolt- hot on his trail. Looks like Hermes is afraid of her. Oh well, there goes any chance of pranking her. I sighed. Maybe I should try to reason with her and tell her what really happened with Medusa. That good-for-nothing girl who put some spell on me. Me! One of the big three and the ruler of the seas! The spell wore off when I saw Athena but it was too late.

"Do you think we're going to have a water balloon fight these days?" I asked Percy.

"Maybe?" He answered uncertain.

After 'touring' the mostly empty Poseidon cabin I took a walk around. Then I heard Chiron announce that the gods and goddesses will have a "miniature" Olympus to stay in thanks to Athena materializing it two seconds ago. The building was actually _really_ big but smaller than the one over the Empire building... It was built for us to stay in for the summer, then we gods would design a mansion for all of us who are going to school this year; namely practically everyone. When I heard Zeus say that I though about which school we were going to in the summer. We had already told the demigods' mortal parents about it so now we only had to find a school and names. After all we couldn't just walk in the school and say something like " Hi, I'm Poseidon, the god of the sea and I want to attend this school." Then everyone would think we're crazy. Besides, no one would believe us. Hmm... but if we did that what would the mortals reactions be? If you're wondering about why I want a water balloon fight, it's to prank someone... like Hades or Zeus. **(A/N: You though it'd be Athena didn't ya?)**

"How's school?" I asked Percy, interrupting the calmness of the scene.

"Good, I guess." He answered. "Do you think you're going to Goode with us this year?" He asked me.

"Maybe, I could talk to Zeus about it." I said in answer to his question.

Bored I started making tiny figurines using the water in the lake, where we were at now. Laughing, Percy started to do the same. We walked past a slightly drunk Dionysus who was talking to his son Pollux and Leo, a son of Hephaestus. Also creeping Leo, a son of Hephaestus out, may I add, by saying " Well did you see the Leo, library?" He frowned. "Library, Leo. Whatever."** (A/N: I got this from SoN. Btw on a totally unrelated topic did you notice that SoN spells "son"? When the first word is son? LOL. Sorry I'm rambling.)**

"Um, Dionysus you do know that there isn't a library at Camp Half-Blood right?" Percy said slowly.

"Really? But I though this is Olympus?" Apparently Dionysus is really drunk before we got here. No wonder he couldn't stay still when Chiron was speaking. Hey! That means I can drench him and he won't get mad enough to make me drunk! I waved my hand and immediately a wave off water drenched him. I waved my hand again and me and Percy were in the water with a few dolphins surrounding us. Then I teleported us out of there and into the Poseidon cabin. Then I realized that Dionysus wasn't drunk after I poured water over him, how do I know? I saw Leo and Pollux running in fear at the angry Dionysus. I guess he wasn't listening to anyone.

"I guess we'll be in here for a while." I said as Dionysus stalked towards us. I guess we're lucky we're in a cabin.

"Well at least we're luckier than Hermes right?" Asked Percy while watching a very, very frightened Hermes pinned under an angry Athena, who held a thunderbolt and seemed about to use it. That was when Hermes tried using magic. All it did was make him scream in a **very** high pitched voice.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed so loud I could hear him even when I was in the cabin.

* * *

Percy's POV:

I watched Hermes scream loudly, so loud that everyone went outside. Even father and I.

"Athena, I don't think this is needed-" He was cut off by Athena.

"When he messed up my children's cabin? I think this is needed." She said in a dangerously calm voice that was creepy enough to make _Zeus _flinch.

"Where did you even get my thunderbolt, correction master-bolt from anyways?" Everyone gasped at that.

"Well I summoned it of course dear father" She continued in the same voice. Then growled to Hermes. "You'd better never do that again, its immensely difficult to organize your ideas of architecture when you don't have much time. Especially messes caused by your head full of piffle. And don't say your innocent I know its your fault along with your children, but I'm in a bad mood so I'd rather hurt you than kill your children. If you do that again the camp will have a small treat called Hermes on a stick."

She looked at him carefully, zapped him, straightened and walked away as if she didn't just use Zeus' master-bolt to threaten Hermes. I saw father looking disappointed I guess he wanted to prank Athena VIA Hermes, but was sad that Hermes was afraid of Athena. Then I thought of Goode; it was nice but there were too many jocks and sluts and wine parties. The good part was Paul was a teacher there, at least this year the gods will be with us, so less monsters should attack us. I hoped we were going there, even with all the jocks and sluts.

"I think I'm going to go back inside, Dad." I said, walking into my cabin and looking through my school supplies. Aha! My small conch shell! It was sea green, and had my name written on it in black ink.

* * *

Leo's POV:

Well, hello there fellow readers, this will be in the point of view of the amazing...Leo Valdez! *Lots of applause* Thank you! Thank you! *Bows dramatically*

Well it starts like this...

I ran over to the hill with the other demigods and saw the gods and goddesses there! Then Lady Athena had a small speech about the "family bonding" thingies and going to school. Now here I am after taking father for a tour along with my other siblings.

"I wonder if we should be worried about the Stolls after our father is here." I mumbled not intending anyone to hear me.

"I think they might still prank us, a god might not stop them. We should still be on alert; the might prank us when we least expect it." That was Nyssa.

"True, they might do that." I replied playing with a spare screw. "Or they might not; they're quite impulsive-"

A shout from Hermes cut me off, he was pinned under a _very _angry Lady Athena, who by the way was holding a thunderbolt-no wait, Lord Zeus' master bolt; at least that's what I heard. Ohh-kaayy by the Stolls' expression they won't be pranking the Athena cabin anytime soon.

"Well maybe the Stolls will do it a different time by their expressions." Said Nyssa, watching Lady Athena stalk away.

Soon the unmistakable sound of the conch bell sounded. Time for dinner! Our cabin lined up and followed Jake to the dining pavilions. We had just sat down when Chiron stood up.

"Attention campers!" He said through a microphone. "The gods will not be here for dinner right now, so we will be planning some activities to do this summer ourselves. Any suggestions?" He asked.

I saw a mischievous glint in Percy's eyes when he raised his hand.

"Yes Percy?" Called Chiron.

"What about a water balloon fight?" He asked. Oh, no not that! He and Lord Poseidon would have a gigantic advantage! The were the only ones with water powers.

"Sure, but to make it fair you and Lord Poseidon will have to be on different sides." Agreed Chiron.

"But my dad's a god!" Protested Percy.

"Well you were granted immortality once, right?" Asked Chiron. My jaw dropped. I hadn't known that! "So you can be just as good." He continued when Percy nodded.

"But he's one of the big three!" Percy kept protesting.

"And you defeated Ares."Chiron pointed out.

"Oh fine, but can my side have a bit more people?" Percy asked.

"Maybe." Answered Chiron. "Any other special suggestions?" He asked us.

"Sure! A picnic underwater?" Surprisingly, that was Annabeth who said that.

"That would be refreshing-not always eating in here." Chiron responded. "Sure, why not!" He agreed after a while.

"Visiting the finished library?" We all jumped at Lady Athena's voice. We all kneeled. "Get up!" She said.

"Lady Athena, if I may ask what are you doing here?" Asked Chiron. "I thought I told the gods to stay in the small house that you designed."

_Small?_

"Oh, I just had to take a break from being in the same place as Barnacle Beard for too long." She said sitting down next to Chiron and started to say something to him.

After that little bit of excitement we enjoyed our dinner and peacefully walked over to our cabins to chat for a while.

"I wonder what our parents are doing right now." I asked Jake.

"Heading to the mini Olympus I guess." He replied.

"I guess so..." I said, walking into our cabin and conking out.


	3. Night and Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Okay. So I ****accidentally deleted the whole chapter, I don't remember how it goes, and I have no idea how to bring it back. Yeah, I think I'm going to panic. The good thing? I have a vague memory of how it goes, and I think my writing skill has improved, so I'm just going to hope that this is better than the original chapter. My amount of chapters is really going to change right now. By alot. But I think I'll have more words. This is probably the longest for now. Do you know why? Because I can write it however I like! RE-writing it basically means editing it a little bit, but deleting means a fresh start! Well, I added the Pothena chapter to the next chapter, so it isn't all written these days...**

* * *

Athena's POV:

A moonlit walk beside the beach. You would have thought that I would hate it, after all, I do hate Poseidon. But I actually loved the beach. It was always so calm and peaceful for me. It also reminds me of good times between us, so long ago. Sighing, I sat down, running my fingers through the the sand and building it up into a Parthenon. I still remember the statue that got lost. I still felt guilty of what I had sent Annabeth into. I may not like the sea spawn, but no demigods deserved to fall into Tartarus. I usually come to the beach in private, when I'm upset. I came over here after dinner ended because of the fact that our temporary home was too bright and loud, and stayed here for a few hours. It's kind of funny. Since dinner had been pushed really late from our arriving. Poseidon and father had gotten into a fight over... blue cookies. Really? Cookies? But still... I still remembered when Poseidon and I used to tease each other. When we used to get along. But then there was Medusa. And Pallas. I would always remember her. For ore reason that one. One was that it was the time when Poseidon and I were together. I still liked him, even though I'd always thought it was rivalry. But of course, Aphrodite was always bugging me about it. It had taken e forever. She had said. But at least I finally got it. She had added. But really, I wasn't backing down from the rivalry until he did. And that was rather unlikely, now that I thought about it. I mean really, why should I pin for someone who hates me?

"What are you doing here, Owl Head?" I groaned and turned around at the sound of Poseidon's voice.

"I find the moon calming." I lied. I actually found the water calming, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Really? Usually when people come here, it's for the sea." He said. "And can't you see the moon from 'Olympus'?

I blushed slightly. "I think that the beach is quiet. I can't say the same about 'Olympus'." I paused. "Both versions, actually."

* * *

Poseidon's POV:

_Her blush looked cute. Whoa! Where did that come from?_

I never would have expected to find Athena sitting on the beach at night. I mean, I only come here because I was getting a headache and water was my domain. But her?

"Then you could have gone to the hill. The demigods are asleep after all." I countered.

"Monsters pass that hill alot. I really don't think that counts as calming." She said.

There had also been another reason for me coming here. I wasn't going to tell her that I came here to think on how to apologize to her about the Medusa incident. I always found myself thinking of her. Every time I dated someone, it was always someone who reminded me of her. Amazing, extremely nice and really smart. It didn't take a genius to know that I liked her. With a start, I realized that she was waiting for me to say something.

"It can be calming. The sound of snorts and grunts." I said, joking.

Apparently, she didn't get it, because she looked at me curiously. "If you say so... then why aren't you over there?"

"The sea is my domain. Or do I have to remind you of that, Owl Head?" I asked.

"I do not think that it would be necessary to suggest such a preposterously absurd statement?" Athena asked me.

"Umm..." I trailed off. What in the name of my older brother did 'preposte-something' and 'absurd' mean?

"Oh were those 'abnormally' large words perplex your calamity of a brain to the point of not being able to utter words?" She smiled at me innocently.

"I can still speak!" I said. "I'm just stating my statement. And besides, no one can understand your words!"

"If I recall, your older brother managed to interpret my words. He could also convey his message using 'problematic words' as you would have said." Athena said.

"It is rather annoying, waiting for you to insult you." I said.

"Why did you come here? And don't try the 'this is my domain' thing again. I know that there's another reason for you appearing here so late at night." Athena studied me carefully.

"Who says there's another reason?" I asked.

"I can tell." She sat down. "You don't have to tell me though." She materialized a book and enough light so that she could read.

"Okay then." I turned to walk away, when I felt her gaze. "But I think I'd rather stay." I sat down beside her and started making shapes out of the water.

She shifted a bit, so that she was facing me. "And why is that?"

"I came here to think about something, and I'm not leaving until I get to think." I said,

"You? Think?" She sounded so incredulous I would have laughed if she wasn't insulting me.

"I do think, you know." I said, slightly hurt.

"What were you thinking about, Salt Shaker?" She asked me.

Should I tell her? I mean, I came to think about how to apologize. This is the perfect opportunity, so why am I hesitating?

"I was thinking about you and Medusa." I admitted.

She backed away from me so fast, I almost got dizzy looking at her. "What about Medusa?"

"I wanted to say that it wasn't my fault." I said.

"What do you MEAN it wasn't your fault? I walk away for a few seconds and then I see you with her in my temple!" Athena screeched.

"Calm down!" I said, flashing the peace sign. "I came in peace!"

""And now you're quoting random shows." She spat.

"She was the one who gave me the potion!" I said, as fast as I could.

"What potion?" Athena stared at me.

"A potion so I would lust after her for about ten minutes." I said, lifting my hands in a defensive stance. "Seriously, I didn't mean to annoy you."

"You didn't tell me what happened for like, what? A few thousand years?" She frowned.

"I wanted to. But you were making it difficult." I admitted.

"Of course I was." She smiled.

"It was actually you that I liked." I muttered, quietly. Well at least I said it! Aphrodite's been bugging for Zeus knows how long!

"You... what?" Athena blushed. Oh well. I guess she heard me.

"I said I like you." I looked at her. "And will you allow me the pleasure of being your boyfriend?"

"Sure?" She looked sightly uncertain. "You do that dad's going to kill us, right?"

"Hey, we're immortal! And besides, Zeus is my younger sibling." I said, hugging her and pulling us up. Little had I known, that Aphrodite was watching them from the bushes.

* * *

Aphrodite's POV:

"Where are Poseidon and Athena?" Hades asked, coming down the stairs, looking annoyed. "And what's with all the noise? I'm trying to work!"

"Oh come on!" I walked over to him. "You can't spend all your time holed up in that stuffy black room!"

"It seems that I do." He looked down at me. "Besides, why are you up at eleven o'clock at night?" He glanced at the clock. "Make that eleven twenty, and three seconds."

"We don't need another Athena!" Hermes groaned from the couch. "And seriously uncle? You're still up, it seems."

"At least I'm not making a ruckus like the rest of you!" Hades yelled to be heard over everyone else. "Aren't you even worried about your daughter, Zeus?"

"Why are you so interested?" Zeus asked. "And how do you know that the two of them aren't here?"

"One, I checked this scroll from my library and found a piece of felt, that was kind of a scroll in it that had the name Athena engraved in silver. Two, I couldn't find her in her room and then I didn't hear either of their voices here. I also checked the rest of the house." He said, crossing his arms.

I slipped away and walked towards the beach. I saw Athena head towards here four hours ago, and Poseidon slipped away a few minutes ago, heading here.

"...Owl Head?" I heard Poseidon, and from the sound of it, he's at the beach.

I sped up my pace, and hid into the bushes alongside the beach, watching them for a while, until Poseidon and Athena got together. It was my cue for running back towards 'Olympus'.

"Who bets that Pothena will happen?" I asked, looking around the room. Hades had already gone upstairs, as had Persephone. Everyone else stared at me. "I know it'll happen!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think so." Apollo said. "She's too strict."

There were murmurs of agreement, and then everyone bet against me. It's kind of sad that no one believes in Pothena. I thought, as I looked outside a window.

"Hey look! They're coming!" I said, spotting Athena and Poseidon.

Everyone rushed to the windows and waited for them to come back.

"I'm back!" Poseidon said as he came in, holding hands with Athena.

"I'm tired." Athena said, yawning. The two of them headed upstairs together. Well more like Athena pulled Poseidon along.

The second the left the room broke into chaos.

"They can't be together!" Hermes said. Apollo nodded in agreement.

"They must be drunk!" Dionysus exclaimed.

"You guys have to pay up!" I sang.

Grumbling all of the gods forked over drachmas. Zeus did so absentmindedly.

"I am so going to kill that Poseidon." I heard him mutter.

"And then upset Athena? I do not think that is wise." Nyx shook her head.

* * *

Athena's POV:

I woke up at 5:00 a.m. like always and headed to our mini kitchen, and started to make breakfast. 5 minutes later Hestia came in and helped with making the breakfast.

"Good morning Athena."She said with a warm smile."Do you know what we're doing today?"

"I think we might be going to the library, like I suggested yesterday at dinner..." I answered slightly distracted. "The library that was designed after the second war, that is. I added when Hestia still looked confused.

"Oh, that's nice, I suppose you're really excited?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm quite interested to see how Annabeth designed it." I told her.

"I'm sure it's really nice, she seems like a good architect." Hestia said.

"Good morning sister." Hades said, walking over to us. "Do you know where my sword is?"

"Good morning brother. I think your sword is somewhere under your pile of papers." Hestia told him. "And what do you need the sword for anyways?"

"I need to use it to wake Zeus up." Hades said relieved and ran back upstairs to grab his sword. Hestia and I called the others down after a while.

* * *

Frank's POV:

(At Camp Jupiter)

I woke up early and jumped out of bed to check my phone. On it Percy had sent me a text saying:

**The gods are at Camp Half-Blood. All of them. Even the minor ones.**

My jaw dropped, Camp Half-Blood was so lucky! Then I read the next sentence and laughed.

**They freaked me out, I was there just when Lady Athena was speaking so I thought she was speaking to me.**

Really? So he defeated Cronus and Gaea and is afraid of Lady Athena. Wow. Then I noticed it was breakfast time and jumped up to get ready. At breakfast there was an announcement.

"Attention Campers!" Reyna's voice called for attention. "I have gotten a message from Camp Half-Blood." She continued when everyone was looking at her. "We will be heading to their Camp after a few days or weeks." She finished. "Any questions?"

"Who's going?" Called out an unidentified camper.

"Me, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Dakota and a few others. Any other questions?"

"For how long?" Hazel asked.

"For the summer, than a few of us will be going to school with them, the gods will also be at school." She replied. "Is that it?"

No one answered. Then we started a delicious breakfast of bacon and eggs and alot of other delicious stuff. When we finished we went towards the different activities.

* * *

Zeus' POV:

I woke up to Hades whacking me over the head with a sword.

"Ow! What was that for?" I glared at him.

"Athena and Hestia were shouting "Breakfast is ready!" and you didn't wake up, so I did the next best thing." He said, smirking.

"So you care about me?" I asked.

"Not really. I just wanted to know if you're ever going to install the security system in the Underworld. You promised that you would." He said.

"I will, sometime later." I said.

"I think I should go change." I heard him mutter, as he glared at me. "You'd better install it." And then he left the room.

I got dressed, left the room and...immediately got knocked over by Hermes and Apollo in hippie outfits... what the Hades?

"I see you found your outfits." They were greeted with a smirking Athena. "I know you helped Hermes with messing up my childrens' cabin." She added, her eyes cold.

"That's not fair!" Whined Apollo.

"And pranking your sister's cabin right when we get here isn't?" She responded.

"No, it is fair!" Said Hermes.

"Maybe I should then curse you like Jupiter did to Phineas." She smirked.

"What? Why?" Hermes asked.

"For being idiotic." Athena raised her hand.

"Stop it. I know that they shouldn't prank your cabin, but you can't curse them." I said, grabbing her hand and looking at her sternly.

Instead of the punishment Athena was thinking of, Aphrodite plowed into Hermes and Apollo, squealing.

"Pothena has happened!" She kept repeating, until Athena put a spell on her to make her only speak quietly.

"Would you mind telling me what this is about?" Athena asked Apollo and Hermes, still glaring at the two of them.

"Umm...she placed a bet on whether you and Poseidon would get together or not.." Apollo told her, preparing for her rage. Surprisingly she didn't yell at them, instead she turned to Aphrodite.

"Did you really ask that?" She said smirking, wait... smirking?

"Yeah..." Said Aphrodite, also looking terrified.

Now the dreaded rage..

"How much drachmas did you get?" She asked. What?! I thought she would have been angry...though this is safer.

"About... let me think about it...$900000 or something." Aphrodite answered uncertainly.

"That's nice, can I have some?" She asked Aphrodite.

"Sure!" Aphrodite said.

"So are you going in?" Asked Hades, standing behind us with Persephone. When did he get here?

"Yeah we are-"I was cut off by laughter.

"What in the name of Zeus happened to you two?" Asked Hades between chuckles. Persephone was just laughing while gasping for air.

"Who? Oh, Athena cursed us..." Answered Hermes.

"Let's go in first though, we should eat, besides your going to be very amusing to the demigods..." Athena suggested.

We got in the dining room where there was alot of food spread on the table.

"I wonder if we should let the demigods eat some of this." Persephone asked the others.

"They can choose what they want when they eat, so I don't think so." Athena told me. "And besides, boys eat alot."

The next few gods who came here bursted out laughing at Apollo and Hermes, who both scowled at them.

"What happened to them?" Was a common question for everyone who saw them.

After breakfast we went over to the dining pavilion for the demigods. They were there with news about the other camp.

"A few people from the Roman camp will be here too after a few days." Announced Chiron. "We will be going to the library now. Any protests?" No one spoke under Athena's heated glare.

Apollo and Hermes hid so no demigods could see them. At the library we all settled down on the couches and love seats. That's when everyone saw Hermes and Apollo, who were trying to hide behind a giant book.

Everyone stared at them for a few seconds... and then burst into laughter.

"Gods, what happened to Lord Hermes and Lord Apollo?" Asked Leo.

"Let's just say Athena got her revenge." Said a smiling Artemis.

Then everyone noticed that Athena and Poseidon were late again.

"Where are Athena and Poseidon?" I spoke aloud. No one answered, until Athena called out.

"I'm here father." She said appearing behind me, and scaring the Hades out of me!

"Can you ever stop using my name as a curse word?!" Said a very pissed of Hades, from his spot beside Persephone.

"No, I can't." I said smugly.

"BOO!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Poseidon materialized behind me.

"Will you stop doing that already? First Athena now you! Who's next?" I said, looking at all of the people in the room.

Surprising all the demigods, Athena and Poseidon slid into one love seat together.

"So they weren't drunk." Mumbled a sleepy Dionysus.

"Shoot! Why is our family so messed up?" I said groaning.

"Well, we're all your family, you know that, right?" Said a smirking Poseidon. There were many disgusted faces at this.

"Well, what's up with those two?" Asked Hypnos. " And not all the gods can stay here, you know. We have jobs."

"Well, obviously they're together. As for your other comment, I agree." Piped up Aphrodite. **(A/N: Not pun intended. ;) Piper=Piped?)**

"Oh, really?" Asked Hypnos and Morpheus. "Well that's the news of the news of the century." Added Morpheus when Aphrodite nodded, seeing as Hypnos was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I have a small question though; do you think that I should give you more of their thoughts or did I describe enough. Comment your answer please. Thank you for your support! ( Is it me or did I just sound like an ad? LOL)**

***Chapter: EDITED ^_^***


	4. Library and Balloons

**Disclaimer: I am not Mr Riordan, he owns these characters.**

* * *

Zeus' POV:

(continued)

Last chapter:_ "Well, we're all your family, you know that, right?" Said a smirking Poseidon. There were many disgusted faces at this._

_"Well, what's up with those two?" Asked Hypnos. " And not all the gods can stay here, you know."_

_"Well, obviously they're together. As for your other comment, I agree." Piped up Aphrodite._

_"Oh, really?" Asked Hypnos and Morpheus. "Well that's the news of the news of the century." Added Morpheus when Aphrodite nodded, seeing as Hypnos was asleep._

* * *

That was truly an understatement. It was also the news of the century, quite literally.

"Are you sure that the understatement of the century, wasn't when Hera warmed up to _all _demigods?" Asked Athena, teasing.

"I think that 'Pothena' happening is more surprising than everything that's ever happened in our life, to be honest." Apollo said, his voice muffled because of the book.

We were so surprised we didn't notice Connor Stoll wasn't here.

* * *

Connor's POV:

I headed over to the library quite late, mostly because I got lost on the way admiring the town. Just when I walked in, with Mrs. O'Leary right behind me I nearly had a heart attack. The two bitterest rivals were sitting together. Lady Athena's head on Lord Poseidon's shoulder while she was reading. I would have tripped over a book too if it wasn't for Mrs. O'Leary.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Lord Zeus, nearly jumping out of his skin when Mrs. O'Leary barked. "What is that?" He asked, composing himself.

There were snickers over the room, I wonder why... Travis, seeing my expression told me that earlier both Lady Athena and Lord Poseidon just scared Lord Zeus and he said who it would be next, looking at everyone in the room but that I wasn't there then. I understood it now but freaked out, hoping I wouldn't be smitten. Then I saw my dad and Lord Apollo and fell on the ground rolling around laughing my head off. Everyone except Lady Athena looked confused, she just smirked evilly and I understood what she had done as revenge for our 'harmless' prank.

"This isn't very amusing." Said my father.

"Why don't you just change?" I asked him.

"The clothes are magical, it'll wear out in a day." He told me.

"Or longer." Said Lady Athena. "Seeing that I put a strong spell on the clothes."

Lord Apollo paled. "But then I can't go around singing my haikus in this outfit." He wailed. "And then I'll only be able to sing them in Camp!" He sniffled.

"Drama king." Artemis muttered.

"I am not dramatic. My poetry skills are amazing, listen." Apollo opened his mouth.

A big chorus off 'Nooooooooo!''s were heard. But Lord Apollo just cleared his throat.

"Ahem.

I am great,

We play together with fates,

I will rule."

He bows.

"Great job brother! That was actually slightly good! Except for the Fates part." Says Lady Artemis smiling so big you knew she wasn't kidding. "I have one too!

The wind blows,

The beautiful, bounty trees grow,

My animals glow.

There; a haiku for nature!" She said.

We spent the rest of our time at the library reading books in greek and gossiping.

* * *

Dionysus' POV:

At the library I kept imagining a party happening there with wine and all that. But Athena insisted on reading. I managed grabbing one book and tried to read it. After thirty torturous minutes I fell asleep. Oh well not my fault. I dreamed of a grand party, with wine and all that. I woke up after five minutes, and headed towards the computer section to play games. No one noticed. But of course, Hermes and Apollo were already there, mourning over their loss at choosing clothes.

"I can't believe that Athena chose this as a plan of revenge!" Apollo said.

"It's too far! I mean really? Hippie outfits?" Hermes agreed.

"How did you even end up wearing them?" I asked.

"Oh. Hi Dionysus." Apollo said, subdued. "I just woke up wearing them, and found the clothes that I was supposed to be wearing on my dresser, neatly folded with a note from Athena on top."

"The exact same happened to me. I couldn't change out of this, no matter how much I tried." Hermes sighed. "And then my jacket started melting when I tried wearing it over this. Now I can't pull a prank anymore! The clothes will give me away."

"Actually..." Apollo leaned over and whispered something into Hermes' ear. "Sorry dude, but you give too much away when you're asleep." He said to me.

* * *

Poseidon's POV:

After a while Dionysus fell asleep(naturally). Everyone else was reading, including Athena who kept getting up every few seconds to get a new book. I was bored so I kept reading a book called 'The Edge of the Sea' by Rachel Carson **(A/N: I don't own this! It's an actual story!)** it was quite nice. As for Athena, she seemed to have read all the books here at least 30 times!

"I think we should get out of the library now." Zeus whispered to me.

"I agree, I think we should get some snacks..." I replied.

_What are you two talking about? _Athena asked in our minds.

_Why aren't you speaking aloud?_ Wondered Zeus.

"You really wanted people to hear us?" Athena hissed.

"No, not really." I told her.

"On top of all that, why do you want to leave the library?" She asked us.

"How do you know what we were talking about?" I asked her.

"I read your minds." She told us, then continued at our confused looks. "We can read others' minds as long as they don't "lock" their minds." She told us, while mind messaging Demeter and reading her book.

"Sure, then why can't I read your mind?" I asked. Zeus and Athena simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"I told you, you can't read a god or goddess' mind unless they don't lock their mind, Since I locked my mind you can't read mine. Since you and Father didn't, I can read your minds." She said.

"Hey look! Travis is thinking about Katie!" I told her.

"I kind of already know that." She told me.

We -Zeus, Athena and I- spent the next half hour reading minds, though Athena was also reading her book. As for Zeus and I, we kept trying multiple times to get into Athena's thoughts, with no success, she had installed some trivia questions before we could read her mind;

_What is the capital of Bangladesh? _**(A/N:Dhaka)**

_How old am I?_-I forgot her age for that one.

She also added some puzzles to solve before you could access her mind.

"Stop trying to access my mind!" She hissed at us. "I'm tired of thinking of questions to stump you."

"How do you know that we're trying to access your mind?" Me and Zeus asked her.

"Because you two didn't lock your minds properly." She replied while rolling her eyes.

"I think we should have a small break now." Chiron said to all of the people in the room.

"Where are we going now?" Asked Percy.

"To the lake to prepare for the water balloon fight of course!" Aphrodite replied.

"I'll post the two sides after it's been prepared." Chiron said.

"Can I not join?" Asked Hypnos and his children.

"Alright, then." Chiron said.

So we all ended up spending the next hour making water balloons-which was actually quite fun.

* * *

Artemis' POV:

Making water balloons was interesting. I started molding the balloons into shapes out of boredom though. That was what made it interesting.

"Why are you making that one into the shape of Apollo's head?" I turned around and saw Athena behind me.

"Hopefully, Apollo and I are on different sides. I want to hit him with this balloon." I told her..

"Good idea. I think I'll make a heart shaped balloon." She said.

"For Ares or Aphrodite?" I asked. "Father knows that Ares would take it as an insult."

"It is an insult, and I think I'm going for Ares. One, he has slow reflexes, so the he probably won't catch that the balloon is in the shape of a heart. The thing is, I'm probably going to make it smell like perfume. Too much perfume." Athena said, casting a spell.

"Great idea. That will really tick him off. But make sure that he isn't standing anywhere near Aphrodite, maybe by himself, so it'll tell him that the balloon was meant for him." I said, looking over at Ares.

"Now that would be funny. He'd probably start throwing the balloons out of anger." Athena told me.

"It would most likely insult him to the point of losing. I really hope that he's on the other team. It would help us alot." I said. "And we're hopefully on the same team." I added.

"Do you like school?" Athena asked, out of the blue.

"I'm not sure. There are males there. That kind of ruins school for me." I said. I was surprised that she and Poseidon were together, but it wasn't that surprising. I could always tell that Poseidon liked her, and Aphrodite told me that she liked Poseidon. I couldn't exactly complain about her choice though. I mean, Hera kind of made a worse choice. The worst choice.

_Splash! _A water balloon hit me on the head. _Splash! _Another one hit my back. _Splat. _I dodged the third one, so it ended up on the ground.

"Hermes?" I turned around and whacked him on the head with my bow. "I'm going to kill you!" I yelled.

Hermes gulped and stood up. "I'm taking that as my cue to leeaavveeee!" He yelled as he started running around.

I chased after him, shooting him with my arrows, as fast as I could.

"Ow! Ow! Owww! Ow!" Hermes yelped, jumping up and down. "No fair! I only hit-Ow!- you with two-Oi!- balloons and I get a thousand-Ow! Will you stop that?- arrows in return?"

"You tried to hit me a third time!" I yelled.

"Ow! Key-Ow!- word. TRIED!" Hermes ran behind my annoying twin brother and used him as a shield. "Hide me, Apollo!"

"Oi! What the Hades, Artemis?" Apollo asked, rubbing his head, where one of my arrows was protruding through his forehead. "I look like a fricking unicorn!"

"Yes you do." Hermes snickered from behind him, but yelped when another arrow pierced him.

"Calm down sis!" Apollo raised his hands and motioned for me to calm down.

"Don't call me sis!" I said, shooting him in the leg.

"Fine, Arty." He pouted. "And that hurt." He said.

"It was supposed to. And DON'T. CALL. ME. ARTY! My name is Artemis. A-R-T-E-M-I-S." I said through clenched teach, shooting him in the foot.

"You are cruel." Apollo frowned, and deflected the next arrow I shot. "Hermes only teases you because-" Hermes wrapped his hand around Apollo's mouth.

"I only tease you because you have the funniest reaction." Hermes said loudly, walking away.

"Males." I rolled my eyes and walked back to where Athena was sitting, amused. "Why does Hermes tease me?" I asked her.

"That's for Apollo to appreciate and you to presume." She said.

* * *

The teams were up later:

**_Poseidon's team:_**

_Athena,_

_Hades,_

_Artemis,_

_Jake,_

_Persephone,_

_Helios,_

_Malcolm__,_

_Piper,_

_Ares,_

_Thalia,_

_Morpheus,_

_Leo,_

_Travis,_

_Katie,_

_Phoebe,_

_Hermes_

_Nyx_

**_Percy's team:_**

_Annabeth,_

_Zeus,_

_Hera,_

_Hephaestus__,_

_Drew,_

_Apollo,_

_Selene,_

_Nico,_

_Dionysus,_

_Iris,_

_Demeter,_

_Nyssa,_

_Clarisse,_

_Chris,_

_Connor,_

_Aphrodite_

_Lou Ellen,_

_Hestia_

_Erebus_

We prepared for the water balloon fight after checking the board out.

* * *

**A/N: For the names, that was all I could think of. If I remember one name and add it randomly, I will tell you that person's team.**

***Chapter: EDITED!* I can't believe this! I'm almost done editing this. It's actually easy!**


	5. Water and Storms

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Rick Riordan does.**

***This chapter has been completely re-written. I erased my mind of what it was before, except for the better parts. It was too undescriptive earlier.***

**So look. I've finished rewriting this chapter on the day before school starts. (For me.) But I've started this a week ago. Distractions can do that to a person.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

"Gather around, everyone! The water balloon fight is going to start now." Chiron announced.

Everyone headed for the newly built garden, which had two walls on either side of it, along with a white line in the middle. Two baskets were stationed on each side.

"The rules are that you can't cross the line and you can't dry yourself." Chiron stared at me for a second. "The team that took the least damage wins. You have one minute to gather your team up to win. Powers are allowed and the balloons are in the bins, which will never run out."

"Okay team!" I spoke up when everyone in our team had huddled up. "We're going to try and take the other team by surprise. Mostly when they're taking the balloons."

"Lady Demeter, if you see the balloons they're throwing, try and intercept using plants. Lord Zeus, if you can use the air to control where the balloons go, it would be greatly appreciated. Lord Apollo, can you make flashes of light to stop them from aiming at us? Nico, Try and use your undead warriors as a shield? Lady Iris, could you please use rainbows as a small curtain so that they can't see us? Lord Erebus, could you have darkness swallow them? And Lady Hestia, try to burn the balloons before they reach us. Lord Hephaestus, could you help Lady Hestia with her task? The rest of us will try to aim the balloons at them as fast as we can." Annabeth said, taking charge. Everyone nodded, agreeing.

* * *

Poseidon's POV:

"Athena, you take charge." I said, once our team gathered together.

"Thanks a lot, Poseidon." She said glaring at me. "Hades, can you maneuver the shadows to swallow the balloons and throw them into the middle of their team?"

"I'll try to." Hades said.

"Persephone, growing plants around the balloons would be appreciated." Athena hinted and Persephone nodded. "Artemis, you could probably shoot the water balloons the fastest. But if they throw too much balloons, we'll need you to try and shoot arrows at the balloons fast enough so that the balloons explode in front of them. Helios, they have Erebus on their side. If it's too dark, could you light up a bit? Piper, you can try and charm speak the other team into confusion." She paused and glanced around. Everyone was looking at her. Morpheus can try to make people start sleeping and Leo can burn the balloons. Nyx, you can also cover the other side with darkness. Hades, you can help Nyx with that one. Everyone who can control water, explode as many balloons on their side. Everyone else should just try and attack from near the wall, for a quick escape. Hermes, try and have your snakes swallow and spit out balloons. Understood? Oh and to prevent Piper from charm speaking you, here." She took out wax for the demigods and Grover, who took it, gratefully.

"Yes!" Everyone else chorused.

"Three...Two...One...Start!" Chiron yelled. "It will end after a while.

Immediately, I started throwing balloons non-stop. I saw Athena aim for between Apollo's eyes.

"Oi!" Apollo yelled, rubbing his eyes.

Artemis shot balloons out of the sky so fast, you could barely see them hitting the other team. Just a blur and then _Splash!_ Hades made the balloons explode in the middle of a group, surprising and soaking them. Persephone grew oranges and then used them to deflect enemy balloons. Piper was making the other hit themselves with balloons. Hermes kept his promise, even though he was still grumbling over his outfit. Athena seemed to be mainly aiming for Apollo and Erebus. I wonder why. Annabeth threw a balloon at Hades, and Hades sidestepped, although missing to get rid of a balloon heading for Piper. Looks like that was from Drew. Luckily, Persephone got rid of that one.

"Look over there!" Piper yelled at the other team, pointing behind them.

Unfortunately, the other team seemed to have the same plan, because Demeter was also using plants to get rid of the balloons. Like Athena had guessed, Erebus was making it hard to see. Helios helped, though. Nyx and Hades managed to darken the other side, but Apollo lit it up, a little bit.

"Hey!" Ares yelled, as one of Athena's balloons caused Apollo to bump into him. "Watch where you're going!" He snapped.

"It wasn't my fault." Apollo frowned at him.

Oh! So Athena was trying to start an argument on the other side! I decided to force Ares into bumping into Zeus, by tossing balloons to make the path.

"Watch where you're-" Ares glanced up and paled. "Sorry dad." And scurried farther away from Zeus.

"What?" Zeus turned around, giving Thalia a nice shot at his chest and head. "Oh come on!" He started sparkling, a sure sign of annoyance.

"Don't be so dramatic!" Demeter said, rolling her eyes.

Zeus had turned to argue with Demeter, when Annabeth spoke up. "Lord Zeus, Lady Demeter. Try to focus. Their goal is to distract you!"

Oh great. At least we managed to hit them though.

"Nice try." Athena said, passing me. "But try to trap your son. He's the only one on their team that can control water."

"And you need to get your daughter. She's the brain of their team." I told her.

She ignored me. "I guess I'll try and get your son." She whipped a few balloons towards Percy. "I needed to throw the balloons that rapidly. If I was any slower, Artemis' balloon would have crashed into mine beside Hades. And if I had it higher, the balloon would crash into Nico's army. And they would catch it and throw it back. That would be a waste of balloons."

I sighed and grabbed a balloon, throwing it at Zeus. I knew that we were running out of time, and so far it looked like a draw, so I forced the water inside the balloon to make it move faster. It hit Zeus' leg before Chiron galloped on the field.

"Time's up!" He said, looking at both sides. "And it looks like Poseidon's team wins!"

Percy, Athena and I dried them up rather easily.

"So unfair." I heard Zeus mutter under his breath. "Athena is a granddaughter of Oceanus!"

"And you're the king of the gods." I said. "I think it is fair."

"It most definitely is not!" He said.

"I'm starving." I said, ignoring him.

"Of course you are. You always are." I jumped when someone said that.

"When will you ever learn to not pop up behind people, Hades?" Zeus asked, stifling laughter at my face.

"When you learn to stop having demigods." Hades retorted.

"Touché." Zeus said, grinning. "Or maybe when Poseidon gets over his fear of you."

"You're afraid of me?" Hades asked, walking beside me.

"Nope. Just startled when you start popping out of nowhere." I said.

"So you and Athena, huh?" Hades smirked at me. "I thought you just divorced."

"I did. But Zeus is worse!" I said.

"No, I'm not!" Zeus said. "Hades had to kidnap someone!"

"I didn't kidnap her! Or goddess-nap." Hades said. "Zeus liked Hera when he was with Themis!"

"You scoundrel." I said, nudging Zeus.

"Humph." Zeus crossed his arms. "Did you realize that we're walking in age order? Hades, you and me."

"I realized that. You do know that there's a problem with this arrangement, right? One is the fact that no one's looking after the Underworld right now. Except for maybe Thanatos. He still goes there to check. And take souls. I just go there at night." Hades said.

"And what about my Underwater kingdom? There's-" I was cut off by Zeus.

"I know, I know. And you think I don't have problems? But Hera said that we were too tensed. Cough. Hades. Cough. And strict, so she wanted us to bond with our demigod children. Seriously. I have no idea what to do." Zeus said.

"I can just imagine it." I joked. "The almighty king of the gods, ruler of the Heavens, has been defeated by his wife. Zeus has no idea what to do with an interesting and smart suggestion." I added, spreading my arms apart.

Hades smirked, but Zeus scowled at me. "Really Poseidon?"

"You really don't know what to do about that? It's easy. Just have the Olympians, me, Persephone and Hestia stay and go to school. The others can take care of our domains just fine." Hades said.

"You call that easy? The minor gods will be complaining non-stop." Zeus said.

"It is easy. But apparently you're too thick to understand." Hades rolled his eyes.

"I am not thick!" Zeus yelled.

"Oh look! We've arrived at 'Olympus'." I said, dragging them inside.

"You three are finally back!" Hestia said, crossing her arms. "It's already twelve thirty!"

"Oops?" I grinned sheepishly at my older sister.

"I lost track of time." Hades said, looking embarrassed.

"I told you to not lose track of time." Hestia sighed. "Oh well. Come in." She smiled, ushering them in.

"Now I'm starving!" Zeus whined.

"Is lunch ready, Hestia?" Hades ignored him.

"Yes, everyone's waiting for you." She linked arms with me and Hades, bringing us over to the dining room.

"Took you guys long enough." Athena said, when I sat down beside her.

"Zeus and Hades started arguing." I said. "And then we lost track of time."

"That makes sense." Athena said, leaning back in her seat. "And I think the demigods are wondering why we aren't 'interacting' with them."

"Technically, we can't. There's a rule preventing us from being around them." I pointed out.

"And a rule that we can't show our true personalities. I mean really. Why on Mount Olympus and Earth should we not be able to show our real personalities?" Athena said. "Hades and Demeter don't really hate each other. Artemis isn't so irked by the entire male population. Hades isn't so gloomy and malicious. All of that! Really, it's annoying!"

"I know it is. But it's mostly to keep more evil demigods from knowing our weaknesses." I said, hugging her.

"Are you two going to cuddle or eat?" Hades nudged me.

"Seriously! Can you stop popping out of nowhere?" I asked.

"I was sitting here the whole time." He said, raising an eyebrow. "So are you two going to eat or cuddle?"

Athena blushed and pulled away from me. "We were talking about something."

"What is it?" Hades asked.

"About how we keep an act on with the demigods." I said.

"It isn't just an act. Hera is right, we do need to bond. I can just barely control myself from attacking Zeus out of anger." Hades said.

"I am annoyed at him most of the time." I mused. "He's done a lot to me."

"And to me too. I get along better with you then with him, though." He frowned. "That isn't really saying much, is it?"

"Not really. But we don't get along half the time." I pointed out.

"I'm starting to wonder if this 'bonding experience' is a good idea. Really, it's probably going to end up with people getting annoyed at others." Hades said.

"Or with most of us at each other's throats?" Athena suggested. "If living in the mortal world doesn't bond us with the demigods, probably nothing will. But for that to happen, we have to get to know them. Not just our children but all the demigods."

"Some demigods are out in the mortal world for the summer because of their reasons. I'm not really sure if we can bond with every singled one of them." Hades pointed out.

"Are you suggesting that we should teleport the demigods that are out of camp into camp?" I asked him, a bit confused. "Because I think that would their schedules up."

"We can't do that. I think that we should try and make Hera get to know Thalia. No matter how much better she is now, she still doesn't really like Thalia." Hades picked up a sandwich.

"What do you think school is like?" I asked, shoving a spoonful of macaroni and cheese into my mouth.

"I have no idea. We never went to school. The closest thing Hestia, Demeter, you and Hera got was the lessons I gave you in father's stomach." Hades took a bite out of the sandwich.

"I don't really think school is going to be that disgusting." Athena said. "I mean, the mortals don't swallow their students, so school isn't going to be like that."

"That's for sure." I mumbled.

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" Hestia leaned over, scolding me.

"Sorry." I smiled innocently at her.

* * *

Hera's POV:

I observed my family, smiling. The bonding experience was a great idea, our family was closer because of the activities that the demigods chose. **(A/N I actually paused here to draw Hera. ^_^)** Poseidon, Hades and Athena were talking about school while Nyx and Hemera were talking about what they missed in the other's life. Demeter was teaching Despoine about planting, with Persephone adding onto her lesson. Meanwhile, Zeus looked at the others in disdain, not speaking.

"Why are you smiling so brightly, sister?" Hestia looked at me.

"I'm just glad that everyone is getting along. There aren't any arguments." I said. "Everything's peaceful for once."

"Watch your elbow, Hippie guy!" Ares yelled, elbowing Apollo.

Well... I guess I spoke too soon.

"Calm down dude, that was an accident!" Apollo raised his hands.

"Yeah right." Ares snorted.

"Ares, you shouldn't snort, it's not nice." I scolded him. Why did one of my only sons turn out so rude?

"Yes Mom." Ares sat up straighter.

Apollo chuckled. I pointed at the dishes, and made them disappear.

"Lunch is over." I said.

There were a few protests, but everyone listened and headed outside.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

"I can't believe we lost!" I said.

"We won, Annie. Deal with it." Thalia said, smirking.

"Don't call me Annie!" I growled.

"Calm down Annie." Thalia grinned. "Besides, it's your mom's team. Well more like your moms boyfriend's team. Along with you future-"

"Shut up!" I growled at her.

"I'm starving! Why can't we get to the dining pavilion fast enough?" Percy whined.

"Aren't you always hungry?" Nico popped up beside us.

"Don't you always eat a big Mac for lunch?" Percy retorted.

"Not always." Nico said.

"Finally! It's about time to get here." Percy sat over at the Poseidon table, with me on his heels.

He asked for macaroni and cheese and blue cherry coke. I asked for a bit of barbeque and vegetables. After we sacrificed some food, we sat back down. I laughed when Percy drank the coke in one gulp and started shoveling the macaroni in his mouth. I, on the other hand ate slowly, but finished before him so I started reading a book.

"Done!" Percy said, after a few more glasses of coke.

"Finally." I said, looking up from my book. "Why don't we go over to the beach to relax?"

"Sure!" Percy jumped up and ran outside. "Race you there!"

"Not fair!" I yelled, following him.

He beat me by a few seconds. "I won!" He smirked.

"Not fair! You had a head start." I frowned.

"Hey guys!" Piper waved from her beach towel, where she was playing on her phone.

"Hi Piper." I said.

"Hey guys!" Jason yelled.

I looked up and saw him floating over the water. "Hello Jason."

"Hey dude!" Percy ran out into the water and commanded it to bring him higher.

"Show off." Thalia grumbled, walking out from behind a tree.

"What were you doing behind the tree?" I asked.

"Looking for this." Thalia said, twirling an arrow around.

"Is this the reunion of the male members of the seven?" Piper mumbled.

I looked over and saw Leo standing there, fiddling with something. "Well Annabeth is also here." He said. "I just came to ask Percy something."

"What is it Leo?" Percy jumped off the wave. "What's up?"

"Jason, apparently." Leo said, smirking and pointing up at Jason.

"Very funny, Valdez." Jason called down.

"What does Blackjack eat?" Leo asked, sticking his tongue at Jason.

"He eats alot, but prefers donuts. Sugar cubes are fine as well." Percy replied.

"..." Jason and Thalia whipped their heads around to stare at Percy.

"I don't chose what he eats!" Percy said.

"Why do you need to know what Blackjack eats?" I asked Leo, glaring a bit, daring him to answer me.

"Calm the glare!" Leo said, backing up. "I wanted to see his wings, so I could improve an invention, but he wouldn't let me get close."

"So you wanted to feed him something to get him to come to you. Good choice." Percy said. "He's always asking for food."

"Just like Percy." Thalia muttered.

"...The skies are better than the sea!" I turned around and saw Zeus standing there, beside Poseidon and Hades.

"The seas are more powerful. It can swallow cities if you anger me." Poseidon frowned, crossing his arms.

"I think... we should get out of here before they blast us." I said, pulling Percy back towards the forest. The other demigods followed, Jason floated past us and landed in a tree.

"...can blast... if angered." Zeus yelled something, which was muffled because of the dense forest.

"And then the mortals will end up in the Underworld. No matter who kills them, they'll end up in my realm." Hades sounded annoyed as he yelled that, "Seriously. Hestia told us to fetch some sea grass from the beach for something Athena needs and you to end up fighting. And she gave the rule of NO FIGHTING!"

"I'll bet you five drachmas that Zeus is hiding from Hades." Percy whispered to Thalia.

"Poseidon will probably be doing the same. My father's the King of the gods!" Thalia said the last part with a lot of force.

"When are the Romans coming?" I asked, trying to stop their argument before it happened.

"In, like a week or two?" Piper replied, uncertain.

"Alright. Now why don't we get out of here and visit the Stolls? I want some soda." Percy said, inching towards the beach.

"Idiot!" Thalia hissed. "If our fathers get into a fight, they could destroy us! And besides, you always want food."

"What's to prevent that they destroy the forest?" Percy asked.

"True." I backed him up. Percy could have moments of brilliance.

The other demigods exchanged looks. "But if we go outside, they just might blast us." Jason said.

"Well then, we just go towards the dining pavilion and back to our cabins." Piper said, looking at us. "The forest isn't only connected to the beach."

"Great idea!" Thalia jumped up and ran off. Jason flew after her, picking Piper up. Leo ran after them. Percy just pulled me after him and bulldozed through the trees.

"Ow!" I yelped as a branch hit my arm.

"Oops?" Percy grinned sheepishly.

I just swatted his arm. He grabbed me and kissed me. We probably made out for one minute. How do I know, you ask? Thalia was the only one that was there when we got out of the forest.

"Took you long enough." She grumbled, pulling us over to the Poseidon cabin.

"Why are we heading to my cabin?" Percy asked.

"The Zeus cabin is creepy, Lady Artemis hates boys and the Athena cabin is full." Thalia replied.

"And we need a cabin because...?" I looked at her questionly.

"Percy has a secret stash of blue cookies." She replied. "Besides, I want to relax for a while. The beach is currently off limits, and it's probably going to start raining soon." She tugged us inside the cabin.

* * *

Zeus' POV:

"Mother Rhea liked me best!" I yelled into Poseidon's face.

"She liked you best? She used a rock because it was the only thing that resembled you!" Poseidon yelled back.

"Stop fighting!" Hades yelled.

I ignored him, advancing on Poseidon. "You're just jealous." I taunted. "You'd always gotten the shorter end between us."

"You want to play that way then?" That Kelp Head materialized his trident, pointing it at my chest.

Soon, it was all out fight. Thunder clouds gathered over Camp and it was raining heavily. What I didn't look at, was Hades glaring at me.

"STOP FIGHTING!" He yelled, grabbing the two of us and tossing the two of us onto different sides of the beach. "Hestia told us to not fight. And then you start fighting when we get here. You especially, Zeus. Stop taunting Poseidon. And Poseidon. You need to stop falling for it."

Poseidon started backing into the sea, but I grabbed his arm. If I had to face this, he did too. Poseidon just glared at me.

"Hera was right when she said we needed to get along. Not just with our children, but with each other too. Before lunch, we were talking normally. After lunch? Disaster strikes." Hades crossed his arms, somehow managing to look creepier with a thunderbolt flashing behind him. And I thought thunder was my domain...

"You fight us too!" I protested.

Hades looked taken aback at that.

"Exactly! You were trying to attack Demeter last winter solstice." Poseidon agreed.

"And then you're always lecturing us..." I trailed off when Hades frowned.

"I did that in the throne room, didn't I? The place where there where only immortal gods. This is Camp. Alot of people are powerful, but not immortal. Can Perseus die from voltage? Yes. Can Thalia and Jason drown? Yes. If you got your emotions out of control, your children would feel it the most. And what of my Nico." Hades sighed, pulling them up and dragging them over to 'Olympus', gaining curious looks as they passed demigods.

"Let go of me!" Poseidon thrashed around.

"When we reach 'Olympus'." Hades answered.

Poseidon continued squirming, but his attempts were in vain. "Hmph." He said, crossing his arms. I leaned back and sulked, kicking the dirt.

"What are you doing to your brothers, Hades?" Hestia asked, looking at us.

"Didn't you see the storm? They were arguing." Hades sighed. "Don't assign me to any more tasks with them." He walked upstairs slowly.

"What were you arguing over?" Hestia pulled us inside, grabbing a plate of cookies from the counter.

Me and Poseidon exchanged looks. We both knew that it was a childish argument in the eyes of our siblings, so we lied. "Zeus accidentally shocked me." Poseidon started.

"Which made Poseidon drop some sea grass into the water." I added.

"So then we started blaming each other." Poseidon finished. Apparently, he came to the conclusion that Hades would murder us in our sleep if we brought him in this.

"So you didn't get the sea grass?" Athena sat down beside Poseidon. "Such a shame. It was for a spell that Hecate and I was making."

"What spell?" Poseidon asked.

"It's for when we go to school. It'll take away enough of our powers so that we're kind of like demigods. Except more powerful." Athena leaned back.

"That's...interesting?" Poseidon trailed off, obviously not getting it.

"It means that we can't flash ourselves to other places. Except Hades, he'll still be able to shadow-travel." Athena explained. "And there's also another spell, one that hides our 'scent' from mortals."

"Great job, Athena!" Hestia smiled warmly.

"Why is Hades the only one that's able to teleport?" I asked.

"Stop whining." Poseidon muttered.

"Because demigod children of Hades can shadow-travel. I really think that we should start letting the minor gods back on Olympus. The sun is starting to rise later than normal." Hestia said. "Be nice Poseidon." She added, looking at him.

"I think I'm going to go get some sea grass myself." Athena said, heading over to the door.

I waited until she and Hestia had left to celebrate. "Hah!" I stuck my tongue out at Poseidon.

"Drama king." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not dramatic!"

"Erm...yes you are. You proved that by thundering your sentences. So, HA!" Poseidon stuck his tongue out at me.

"You're childish." I said.

"You're idiotic."

"I think that you're the idiot." I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"Dramatic!" Poseidon sang out.

"You're both a pair of toddlers." I turned and saw Hades grabbing something out of the fridge. "Here's an example. Want a cookie? Who ever reaches me first will have their face printed on it." He took out a tray of cookies.

"I don't want to eat my face!" Poseidon pouted. "But I want the cookies!" He burst into fake tears.

"I think I'll pass." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Test one: failed." I heard Hades say. "They are not exactly mature." He put the tray back into the fridge, not before he ate a cookie.

"Hades? What's going on? Why is Poseidon crying? Why does Zeus look so...disgusted?" Hera walked into the room. **{A/N: They're in the dining room, and the kitchen is right beside them. Just clearing things up.}**

"I'm trying to test their maturity. Poseidon's at a three. Zeus is at six." Hades replied.

"I just came here because I thought that we should try and come up with some... mortal names. Oh, and Hecate's going to have us drink the potions soon. She wants us to have a normal year. And that includes amusement parks and trips. Athena wants us to have a cover. Actually, Athena's coming up with the names, we can think about trips. The demigods are joining us too." Hera said.

"Hooray." Hades clapped his hands in sarcastic excitement.

"The more the merrier." Poseidon quipped.

"For you." Hades rolled his eyes. "And Zeus. He get to boss more people around."

"Oh right." Poseidon dimmed a bit. "I just can't _wait _to get bossed around by Zeus." He said, sarcastically.

"Hey!" I protested.

"I think we should announce that at dinner." Hera said. "Like the minor gods going back to Olympus, us turning into people that are slightly more powerful than demigods. So on and so on." She trailed off.

"Great idea honey buns." I said, kissing her cheek. I vaguely heard Poseidon and Hades snickering, so I glared at them.

"Honey buns?" Hades mouthed at Poseidon. "That's an...interesting nickname."

If anything, Poseidon only laughed harder.

"I saw that." I nudged Hades, who waved me off.

"What time is it?" He asked, looking outside the window.

"Three o'clock." Hera replied, with a quick glance at the clock.

"Looks like Zeus is angry." Hades said, closing the window. "There's a storm brewing outside."

"What? I'm not angry! The storm isn't me!" I crossed my arms.

"Well you should try and control it. It shouldn't be hard. Storms shouldn't be able to enter Camp." Poseidon said.

"Alright." I closed my eyes and focused for a few minutes, but nothing happened. "I can't control it..." I admitted.

"What?" Poseidon whipped his head around.

"We're back!" Athena's voice carried over from the entrance.

She and Hestia just entered the room when Poseidon tackled her into a hug. "Oh us! There's a storm brewing outside and then Zeus can't control it and-"

"Hold on, Fish brains, I don't understand you." Athena teased him.

"What he meant to say, is that I didn't create the storm outside, and I can't control it." I rolled my eyes at my brother's actions.

"Oh no!" Hestia gasped.

"Why don't the two of you try and stop the storm? Isn't Poseidon the Storm Bringer?" Hades suggested.

Poseidon and I faced each other, nodded and tried to stop the storm. Surprisingly, it worked.

"We should go to the dining pavilion and tell the others." I said.

The others nodded, and we headed over.

* * *

**Author's note: Phew! Finally! After a week! A WEEK! Hope you like it.**


	6. Dinner Announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the story, Rick Riordan does.**

***Rewritten -The last chapter was over four thousand words! 0_0***

* * *

Poseidon's POV:

I walked beside Hades, talking about how awesome it would be to camp during the summer.

"...We could roast marshmallows and talk about millions of things and..." I rambled on, trying to fill in the awkward silence that the others kept.

"And then you can shut up and walk normally like a soldier until we reach the dining pavilion." Athena finished my sentence.

Hestia giggled, Zeus chuckled and Hades smirked.

I gasped. "There is nothing funny about me walking like a soldier until we get there!" I protested.

"I suppose you would say that, but your mind may be unfortunately distracted so you do not understand complex words." Hades said.

"Insulting." I muttered.

"When was the last time that it was just the three of us, bonding?" Zeus questioned.

"Never. At least I don't really remember how long ago. Maybe it was when we were at mother's house." Hades said.

Athena smiled. "The last time the three of you were there, Hestia had to place normal flames at the hearth, since Hades had changed it to greek fire. Hera had to keep Poseidon from using fire hose to drench Zeus, and Zeus was trying to get Hades into a three-way fight with him and Poseidon."

"Yes... That didn't end well, did it?" I rubbed my neck sheepishly. "But we didn't destroy the whole house the time before that."

"Are you kidding me?" Hera looked at us. "You destroyed all of the house. Oh wait. Except for Rhea's room."

Hades crossed his arms. "He started it!" He pointed at Zeus.

"I didn't! He did!" Zeus pointed at me.

"What? Hades started it by whacking you over the head!" I protested.

"But then Zeus blasted me with lightning!" Hades glared at Zeus.

"And then Poseidon bashed me on the head with his trident!" Zeus kicked me.

"And it all started when Poseidon suggested that you watch TV." Hestia shook her head, smiling.

"And then Hera brought in a plate of cookies." Athena said. "I heard the story from Demeter." She added.

"No wonder." Hades muttered.

"And then Zeus took a trident shaped one, broke of the middle spike and started mocking you." Hera said.

"..." Zeus gaped at Hera. "I thought you were on my side honey bun!"

"And thus...the weird nicknames continue." I announced dramatically.

Zeus stuck out his tongue at me.

"Note how Hera didn't say any of them..." Hades looked at Zeus.

"What do you mean?" Zeus looked over.

"She knows that they are crazy." Hades replied.

"Why you...!" Zeus turned and kicked Hades.

"Hey!" Hades yelped in surprise and whacked Zeus over the head.

"We're here!" Hestia put a stop to the argument.

"Look! There's a horn!" I ran over and materialized a microphone.

"Who's announcing?" Athena walked over to the head table and grabbed a piece of wood.

"Oh! Me! Me! MEE!" I jumped up and down, trying to catch her attention. She kept looking away from me. But then when there wasn't any other volunteers, she gave up.

"Okay fine. Poseidon, you can do it." She said.

"You're going to tell everyone to come here. Alright?" Zeus said.

"Okay." I grabbed the horn and placed the microphone in front of it.

"No goofing off, understand?" He continued.

"Do I look like an idiot?" I crossed my arms, and looked down at him. I was slightly taller than him.

"Yes." He raised his head.

"Great, now why don't you announce it if you are so worried?" I asked.

"Because you and Hades will make fun of me."

"Don't bring me in this!" Hades grabbed our arms and pulled us to his table. "Now. You two are not going to bring me into your petty arguments. Understood?"

"And don't get into any fights!" Hestia smiled at us. "You can be nice to each other. You just have to try."

"Right. If you don't, than you're a hypocrite. You wanted us to bond with the demigods. Well, we're the example." Hera glared at Zeus.

"Or we'll have to attend school for a longer period of time." Athena crossed her arms.

"Gotcha." I said.

"And Hades? Just because you rarely fight doesn't mean that you can taunt them for fighting." Hestia transformed into an eighteen year-old. "Just for this year." She added, at our glances.

"Ahh. I see." I walked away and picked up the microphone.

"You certain?" I heard Zeus ask Hestia.

"I can't attend high school in the form of a seven year-old girl, can I?" Hestia questioned.

"I guess not." Zeus said.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

We all headed to the hill by Thalia's tree to relax and chat. I sat against her tree with Percy and we started thinking back about all of our guests and when he had gone to the Roman camp.

"How's your mother doing in camp?" Thalia asked me, startling me.

"Good, I guess." I told her. She lied down on the grass and looked at the sky.

"It's great that Jason is here. I'll have to thank Piper for that. If he wasn't here, I would never sleep on a bunk in the Zeus cabin." Thalia said.

A horn sounded. "May everyone report to the dining thing-a-ma-bob." Lord Poseidon's voice boomed.

"It's a dining pavilion, idiot!" I heard Lord Hades mutter.

"It sounds like another word!" Lord Poseidon protested.

"The microphone and horn are in front of you." Lord Zeus butted in.

"What?" I had no idea who said that.

"To the dining pavilion we go!" Percy jumped up and pulled Thalia and I along.

"It's almost dinner either way." I said, when I saw Thalia glaring at Percy and mumbling about how inconvenient the time was. "Percy would have dragged us over for dinner."

"Doesn't mean I like it." Thalia said. "Let me go, Kelp Head!" She shook his arm.

"Ow! Fine." Percy let go of Thalia and glared at her, rubbing his arm.

"Oops?" Thalia smirked.

"Let's go!" I ran forward towards my table, while Thalia and Percy ran for theirs.

"So look." Lord Hades started. **{A/N: That's it. From now on their isn't any more 'Lord/Lady's.**

"Is that how you start all meetings?" Zeus glanced at him.

"Shut up and let me continue!" Hades snapped.

"Calm down, geez!" Poseidon said.

"If you think it's so easy, you can do the honors!" Hades ignored Poseidon and snapped at Zeus.

"Look, there was this storm, that Zeus couldn't control, so we were thinking that we should send some of the gods back to their homes." Poseidon said.

"You could have cut out the part where I couldn't control the storm because IT ISN'T TRUE!" Zeus said.

"It is! I had to help you with it!" Poseidon said.

"Exactly. So I controlled the storm!" Zeus said.

"I gave you the idea. Without me speaking up, the storm wouldn't have stopped." Hades grumbled.

"Whatever." Zeus said.

"What the...?" Poseidon frowned.

"Ignore him." Athena said, pulling Poseidon away. "Look, it's almost dinner time."

"Exactly honey. It's no use arguing." Hera dragged Zeus over to his table.

Hades walked over to Nico.

"Let's just eat." Chiron said, awkwardly. "I hope that Lord Zeus will tell us the details of his plan."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to eat.

* * *

Athena's POV:

I sat with the other Olympians, along with Persephone, Hestia and Hades at Hera's table, since it was empty, discussing who would go back to Olympus.

"I think that Helios, Selene, Hypnos, Morpheus, Thanatos, Nyx and her children should go back." Zeus suggested.

"I think that all the Olympians along with Persephone, Hades and Hestia should stay." I said. "Helios and Selene can take the moon and sun and the other gods that won't stay will take care of the realm they live in." I added when I realized that they were thinking about who will take care of Olympus.

"I guess that could work..." Hades said.

I looked for Annabeth and saw her chatting with Percy and Thalia.

"One thing we still need to consider is which school to go to." Poseidon reminded us. "Percy told me that Goode High is good." He hinted.

"Bad pun Poseidon, bad pun." Zeus told him.

"Really father? That's what you get out of that?" I asked him.

"Males will be males." Artemis told me.

"You know you love us sis." Apollo said while Artemis took out a bow and arrow.

"I guess we could go to Goode." Zeus said, ignoring Artemis and Apollo. "We'll be fine there." He added at Artemis' look.

"If monsters don't attack too frequently, we'll be fine." Hades said dryly.

"Look on the bright side; we can vaporize them!" Apollo said jumping up and down.

"Idiot." Artemis muttered.

Apparently Aphrodite heard because she said "Apollo is an idiot!" Using charmspeak and Apollo ran around screaming.

"I'M AN IDIOT!"

Everyone burst out laughing except Hestia and I who both just smiled.

"Yeah, I guess Goode is good." Said Demeter. "For family bonding time. There's Percy's step-dad, so we have excuses from monster attacks."

"Paul Blowfish, you mean?" Poseidon asked.

"Idiot." This time it was me, except teasing.

"Is this any way to talk to me?" Poseidon asked me.

"Yes, so?" I answered.

"Burn!" Commented Ares, which made Hermes and Apollo laugh.

"How often do you win a game or bet or fight with her?" He asked them and they shut up.

"No, he's name is Paul Blofis." Zeus told him all serious.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Zeus would be serious and know something that Poseidon doesn't." Hera commented.

"I did." Ares said.

"Says the person who got beaten by a twelve year old demigod." Hades told him.

"You got owned!" Apollo told a red-faced Ares. Then Ares took out his spear and Apollo hid behind me.

"Get out of the way, so I can spear Apollo." He hissed at me.

"Or what?" I asked.

"Or I'll attack you." He told me.

"Who says you'll win?" I asked my fellow war god. "After all I have more strategy than you." I added.

He charged at me while I grabbed a thunderbolt that was hovering above father and speared Ares with it, sending him a few meters away in the process.

"Too bad looks like you didn't win!" I yelled at him and turned back to the others. "So we agree?"

"Agree to what?" Father asked me. "And besides, you shouldn't blast him so close to the demigods!"

"That we go to Goode of course." I told him. "I think that it's a nice arrangement. Now all we need to do is start getting a mortal-like summer." I said.

"I guess we can go to Goode." Zeus said.

"Yeah. Goode is fine." Apollo said.

"How do YOU know what Goode is like?" Artemis asked.

"I substituted there once." Apollo replied.

"And you didn't tell me?" Father asked.

"We don't you everything, you know. Like the time someone placed bubble gum on you throne." Hades said.

"You should have told me." Father fumed.

"Technically, five of us are older than you." Hades told him.

"I look older!" Zeus said.

"An amazing accomplishment, really!" Hades said sarcastically.

"Exactly! You survived to adulthood! And you look older than you elder brothers!" Poseidon clapped.

Everyone except father, who frowned, laughed.

"Lighten up!" Aphrodite said, looking at Zeus.

"Fine!" Zeus started to smile, but then frowned. "Are you charm-speaking me, young lady?"

"Technically, I'm your aunt." Aphrodite replied.

"Technicalities." Zeus muttered. "They will be the death of me."

"Really? I think I'll need to come up with some punishment then." Hades said.

"If the demigods can survive a week of school, so can I!" Apollo yelled.

"I'm not sure. I mean, you went your whole life without studying." Artemis said. "And be quiet, the Big Three are going to hear you!"

"When is dinner over?" I heard Hades complain. "I need to go and then make sure the judges are behaving properly, we have an announcement to make, two potions to drink, and plenty of things to do!"

"It's ending soon." Persephone spoke up.

"Exactly. And stop whining!" Demeter added. "I'm sure some cereal will fix you though. Never mind, you need a lot of cereal!"

"I do not need cereal!" Hades backed up, towards Persephone. "Why didn't you sit on Persephone's right?"

"I needed to make sure that you eat cereal." Demeter said.

"Look, I have to go and get a book, so bye!" Hades walked off.

"Oh no you don't!" Poseidon grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him back. "We're both going to suffer Demeter's rant."

Hades crossed his arms, but sat down anyways. "Dinner's over!" He yelled, after a glance around the room. "My younger brother has something to say!" He pushed Zeus up.

"Shut up!" Zeus hissed. "I have decided that only the Olympians are staying, along with Hades, Hestia and Persephone. The minor gods are staying and taking care of the domains that the inhabit. Next, we have decided to go to Goode." He spoke aloud.

Hecate waved her hand in the air.

"Yes Hecate?" Zeus asked.

"As some of you probably know, I have made two potions. One is for hiding our scent from monsters, and the second is to take alot of the gods' powers, so they are slightly more powerful than demigods." Hecate said.

"Great!" Perseus cheered. "We can attend school without monsters!"

"I have an announcement as well." Hera stood up. "Because of family bonding, I wanted us to have a normal summer. So than we will be going to amusement parks and all of that. Along with camping. I have already arranged the first part. Most of us are going to a beach house at Kismet.**{A/N: Actual** **place!}**" Hera continued. "You can choose to come."

"I can make some monster-proof phones." Hephaestus said. "And some monster-proof laptops as well."

"Alright then." Zeus started.

"Why do we need the potion for taking our powers?" Apollo asked.

"So that none of us go home." I said. "Unless you want to swear on the River Styx."

"Honestly, I'd rather swear on the River Styx to not use our godly powers, except for emergencies." Poseidon said.

"Well than, you just just swear on the River Styx." Hecate said, pulling out some vials. "For all the demigods that are going to school, you'll have to drink this. The gods as well." She passed some of them to Thanatos, who was sitting next to her. "You distribute these, I'll bring the others around." She said, and they both stood up, passing the vials to each of the Olympians, along with Hades, Hestia and Persephone.

"If you want to go on the 'bonding experience', sign up here!" Zeus yelled, materializing a piece of paper and a pen.

"That's it for now!" Hera added. Hades started to shadow-travel away. "Oh wait!" She grabbed the piece of paper from Zeus, while Hades re-appeared. "You can't all sign up. We can expand the houses for all of us to fit, but we will fill up the whole school if we all go. And besides, the ages vary. The Mist will be useful." Hera said,

The demigods broke out in chatter, and started walking up to the sheet of paper. While us gods went outside.

"Here are the potions, Iris-Message me if you need more. These are for the demigods." Hecate said, giving a bag to Hades.

"Bye!" The others chorused, while the minor gods teleported out of here.

"Hey!" I turned and saw Hades holding the bag above Zeus' reach.

"Give me those!" Father tried to tackle Hades.

"Why should I?" Hades retorted.

"I'm the king of the gods!"

"I'm your elder brother!" Hades mimicked.

"People from the Underworld can't be trusted." Zeus said.

"Well too bad! Because you just insulted your daughter!" Hades shadow-traveled away.

"That was eventful." Poseidon said. **{A/N: My favorite couple is starting to shift. The next fic I'm writing will be JASPER! (It's still mostly Hades and Persephone as my OTP, though. For now.)}**

"Definitely eventful. As long as you aren't the one arguing." Zeus said, frowning.

"Let's just head back." Hestia sighed, pushing Zeus towards our dwelling.

"Why do we have to sleep? It's not like any of us have to!" Poseidon whined.

"It revives you, Kelp Head! You don't die if you don't sleep for days, but you can be drained!" I crossed my arms.

"If you say so..." Poseidon pouted and started walking back.

* * *

**And... edited! Bad ending, I know, but I need to write another story, just so I can establish the characters better. I think I might have started this before I read HoO.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters,Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Travis' POV:

(Going to the dining pavilion)

When we headed back for lunch we (the demigods) were talking abut how many monsters we'd attract during the school year. Inside the pavilion we sat at our cabin's table while the gods sat with Chiron and Mr. D. After a lunch of our favorite foods, we headed off to our different activities. The Hermes cabin had sword the stadium, it seemed that Ares and Percy had already gotten in a fight. They were each yelling while sword fighting. Apparently this had been going on for a while because alot of people were already on the benches watching them.

"You only got lucky last time!" Lord Ares yelled at him.

"Right." Percy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Sure I did. Do you want to test that?" He asked. They continued sword fighting for a while until Percy disarmed Lord Ares. Well, now I definitely do not want to prank him. I saw the newer demigods stare at Percy in awe.

"Who wants to fight me?" He asked everyone who was watching.

"How long where they fighting for?" I whispered to Katie.

"About an hour and a half."She answered.

We both turned to look at the arena wanting to see the battle, sure enough Lady Athena was fighting Lord Ares. Soon I realized the two gods of war weren't fighting for fun.

"You did what to my daughter?!" Lady Athena was yelling.

"Nothing..." Lord Ares muttered under her when she flipped him over.

"You call trying to shoot my daughter with an arrow from Artemis _nothing_?!" She yelled at him while disarming him. "I win." She added looking at his sword.

After I heard what Lady Athena said everyone there looked at Percy, who had his hands balled into fists. Then we all looked back at Lord Ares who was standing on a very unstable place with earthquakes and hurricanes everywhere. When the hurricanes and earthquakes stopped Percy had a slightly calmer expression. Then Lord Ares was attacked by a few million owls. Then the two gods left-they were the only gods there at that time- fighting. All of us stared after them and them continued practicing.

"Do you want to practice with me Travis?" Percy asked me.

"Sure..." I replied. _Great, lets watch Travis get sliced. _ I thought.

We practiced for a few seconds before my sword fell out of my grasp, and I lost.

"Do you want to go spy on Lord Poseidon later?" Connor asked me.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked him, surprised he wanted to spy on one of the big three.

"No, Lord Poseidon is the least dangerous." He told me. "Lord Hades would send skeletons after us and Lord Zeus would smite us. With a thunderbolt. Lady Athena would send owls after us." He told me.

"I think we should work on our drink first, after all we have all summer to make it, but we also have the school year to spy on them." I told him.

"True, lets go relax now. We have no activities for the next hour." He suggested.

Then we headed back to our cabins speaking of pranks we could pull off.

* * *

**A/N: Just saying Annabeth is fine. Sorry I didn't have internet yesterday.**


	8. A fun meeting

**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Athena's POV:  
(Going out of the arena)

I stormed out yelling at Ares, and stormed off to "Olympus" where most of the gods were. I went into my room and changed out of my armor and into more _casual _clothes.**(Pretend she was in armor, I forgot to include that last chapter.)** I can't believe Ares would dare do that to my daughter. Then I saw Travis and Connor sneaking in s I thought about their prank with the drink. I wonder if I could do something with the drink for revenge... I walked downstairs because father had just requested a meeting. When I got there only the twins were there.

"Hey Theeny!" Apollo greeted me. _Wait, Theeny? _

"Shut up!" Artemis whacked him over the head."Hi Athena!" She greeted me.

"Hi Artemis!"I greeted her. Is Apollo drunk?" I added slowly.

"No, just really high." She replied.

"I can see that." Someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Persephone.

Then Apollo started prancing around the room singing at the top of his lungs. Persephone, Artemis and I had to scream to be heard above the voices.

"Never mind, I think he is drunk!"Artemis yelled.

"Stop it Apollo! You're breaking my eardrums!" Aphrodite entered the room.

"Be quiet or taste the bolt Apollo!"I yelled in her best impression of Zeus,exasperated.

"Zeus?" Apollo whimpered, then after a quick look for Zeus he asked Aphrodite for a cheer-leading outfit. Aphrodite looked at him questionaly than flashed one on him. Then Apollo started dancing on his throne-we brought them from the real Olympus- still singing at the top of his lungs.

"What's going on here?" Poseidon scream-whispered to me. He and Hades had just came down.

"Apollo is drunk." I told him. Then to the others I said."Watch this." I took a breath then yelled. "Apollo, I might not be here but you need to stop this or else you'll taste my bolt!" I yelled the whole thing in ventriloquism **(A/N:Speaking without moving your lips.)**.

Apollo stopped almost immediately. His reaction was so funny that we all started laughing.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" Zeus thundered when he came in the room and found Persephone, Artemis, Hades, Poseidon, Aphrodite and I rolling on the floor laughing.

"N-n-nothing, father." Apollo stuttered. That's when the other gods came in.

"I think that we should only have the twelve Olympians, Persephone and Hestia should go to the school while the gods with children can go back to Olympus after this summer. I heard that Olympus is having security problems. " Zeus told us.

"Why aren't we sticking to the earlier plan?" Hermes asked Zeus.

"This way we won't be taking up all the space at Goode." I answered, reading Zeus' mind.

"How did you know?" Father asked me.

"By reading your mind." I told him.

"Well... yeah she's right." He told the other gods.

"When is she not?" Poseidon teased.

"Why are you wearing cheer-leading clothes, Apollo?" Zeus asked, which sent the rest of us into another round of laughter.

"I-I forgot

Then we immersed into an immense discussion and then got outside to head to go to a random activity.

* * *

**A/N:Like it? Hate it? Comment!**


	9. After lunch, to dinner

**Disclaimer:Rick Riordan owns the characters.**

* * *

Poseidon's POV:  
(At the archery range)

I stood beside the trees, watching the campers shoot at the targets. The campers had thought that it would be funny to replace the targets with all of their enemies and make the bull's eye the heart. Then I remembered how awful I was at archery, I'd probably hit myself.

* * *

Travis' POV:  
(In the strawberry gardens)

I walked over to Katie.

"Katie, do you know how to make magical plants that guard your cabin?" I asked her.

"From what?" She said turning around. "No one pranks you."

"I know, but if I prank Percy and he chases after me..." I said thinking about how helpful that would be.

"Well then you'll have to not prank him then." She said, sprinkling some fertilizer over the plants. Two seconds later a plant shot out, snapping at me. "I can make on, but not for that use." She told me. "After all Percy's probably gonna blast your cabin's walls." She added at my look.

"Okay thanks!" I told her, racing to the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

Aphrodite's POV:  
(At the beach)

I walked along the lake, for the whole hour I had been spying on some of the couples; like Percabeth for example. I took off my shoes and sat on the dock dangling my feet in the water. I heard someone behind me so I turned around and saw Athena reading a book while walking.

"Hi Athena!" I greeted her,she jumped then replied.

"Hello Aphrodite." She said. She sat beside me and spoke. "Apollo's reaction was priceless when Zeus came in the room."

"Yeah, he looked like a mortal child with his hand in the cookie jar." I said. Then I saw Persephone and Artemis come up behind us.

"Did any of you film it?" Artemis asked us.

"No, I think Poseidon might have though." Athena said thoughtfully.

"What do you think of Pothena?" I asked them, excited about the new couple.

"Intresting." Artemis and Persephone said at the same time and burst out laughing when Athena said the same thing when she was deep in thought.

"Wait- I meant to say that it's... nice I guess," She told us. "and it sounds like toothpaste." She added as an afterthought.

We all sat down and started talking about the school, and about the camp. Soon a conch horn sounded and we headed off to dinner at the pavilion, since we had decided to eat there for lunch and dinner.

* * *

Poseidon's POV:

(At the pavilion)

I sat with the others at the main table and started eating. After we finished dinner everyone headed to the campfire to Apollo and his children's sing-along.

"Attention everyone!" Dionysus yelled. "We will have a small party when the Romans arrive." He continued. It'll be by the beach." He added.

After that everyone went back to their cabins or in our case "Olympus". I showered and then got in bed.


	10. Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Hades POV:

("Olympus")

After everyone else had fallen asleep I shadow traveled away to the Underworld and told the three judges what was going on and that I wouldn't be there for a year. I honestly don't get the point of the family bonding, it'll probably be no use. We will always have something to fight about. Being the god of the Underworld means I can't fall asleep too early. I headed to the kitchen where I found Persephone.

"BOO!" Someone yelled from behind me. Persephone jumped from where she was and I turned around.

"Nice to see you too Zeus." I said to my youngest sibling.

"Its too loud here!" Apollo complained coming down. He then realized how daark it was and flashed a bright light that I swallowed by waving my hand. "Its too dark too." He added after trying to light the room up with the sun. Key word- tried.

"No, its not." Both Perspehone and I said.

"Only because you rule the Underworld." Zeus grumbled.

"I never knew you were afraid of the dark Zeus." I said, overhearing him.

"I am not!" He protested.

"I heard what you said, you would only complain if you're afraid of the dark." I told him smirking.

"You're afraid of the dark?" Poseidon asked him, coming down.

"So, isn't it too late to be out of bed?" He asked. "Or are you here because you can't sleep in the darkness?" He asked us laughing.

"I have no problem what so ever with the darkness, I simply can't sleep until midnight. That's when I sleep in the Underworld." I told him.

"As for me I just came to get some snacks." Persephone said, holing some milk and cookies.

"I came here to see what the noise was about." Apollo said.

"And I came because I was hungry." Zeus told him. "What are you here for?" He asked Posiedon.

"To see what the noise was about." He answered.

After that Apollo and Poseidon left. Zeus reached the cupboard and took out some food, as for me, I took some milk and thought about all the shades and the paperwork in the Underworld.

"How's the work in the Underworld?" Zeus asked me.

"Too much dead souls." I said, grabbing a piece of paper and writing down what souls will go where.

"Exactly why I had this family bonding idea." He answered.

"Because there are too many dead souls on Mount. Olympus and earth?" I asked him joking. I heard Persephone giggle from behind me.

"No! Why would there be souls on earth? Dead souls." He answered.

"Well you said there were too many of them, not me." I shrugged.

"Arg! You know what I mean!" He half-yelled.

"I do, but avoiding our problems won't get us anywhere." I replied.

"You sound like Athena." He told me.

"Maybe because we're one of the few gods that make sense, along with Persephone, Artemis and Hestia." I replied all serious. " A few more too but really you're not one of them." I added.

"Who are the others?" He asked.

"Completely missing the point as usual." I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed now." I said, sure that one more second with him would make me explode.

* * *

**A/N: Read.**

**Comment/Review.**

**Thanks.**


	11. Athena against Ares

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Leo's POV:

(At the Hephaestus cabin)

I woke up early in the morning. Not because I didn't like sleep, I just wanted to finish my project; I had made a small device- or started to make one, yesterday-a watch that can act like a device, without the monster danger; I really wanted to finish it. I worked on it for a while, but soon my siblings woke up and we headed to breakfast. at breakfast Nyssa pointed out that the Stolls were snickering, along with the rest of the campers. Chiron also made an announcement.

"Campers, there will be some activities planned by the Aphrodite cabin in the afternoon!" He told us, we all looked at the Aphrodite cabin who was smiling so big that it looked like their faces would break, all except Piper-who was rolling her eyes.

BANG!

Once again there was a huge bang! outside. We rushed outside and saw a tiny explosion by the mini Olympus, and two gods shouting at each other. We all looked at each other and headed over.

* * *

Poseidon's POV:

("Olympus")

I had a very interesting wake up call- a very angry Athena yelling at Ares. I looked out the window and saw the two of them yelling about something.

"Where did you take my owl to!" She yelled.

"I didn't take it!" Said a very pissed off Ares. "You blame me for everything!"

"No I don't, and I know you took it! Hermes and Apollo said the truth when they said that!" She yelled.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Body language." She replied.

"BE QUIET!" Zeus yelled from behind them, thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Drama queen." Ares muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Zeus yelled at him.

"N-nothing." Ares stuttered.

"Coward." I heard Athena mutter.

"I'm not a coward! You would've done the same." He retorted.

"Except I'm father's favourite." She retorted.

"Well if you weren't." He said.

"I wouldn't anger him that much." She replied calmly.

Zeus stalked towards the kitchen, with Athena and Ares following him. Then I saw that the demigods were watching us.

"I think you should leave." I told them walking over. "When Athena and Ares fight- its awful." I left it at that.

"Because they're the gods of war right?" Ask Annabeth.

"Yes..." I answered, getting a flashback.

* * *

_*Flashback* (When mortals believed in us)_

_"Stop doing that!" Athena was yelling at Ares._

_"What?" He asked faking innocence._

_"Trying to capture my owl!" She yelled._

_"I'm not!" He yelled._

_*A few days later*_

_"...and we need to decrease all the storms and the number of animals attacking the mortals..." Zeus was saying. "And the number of wars must be decreased too of course." He added._

_"Maybe you_ _should do something about it." __Athena glared at Ares._

_"Who said I started the war?" He yelled at her glaring._

_"Well, you're the god of war." She replied. "Not much other people would start a war. I may be a war goddess but I chose war as a last resort." She added._

_*A few weeks later*_

_Total war was among us, Athena and Ares on their own side. _

_*After the war*_

_No one wasn't hurt, except for Athena._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

I shivered remembering all the injuries I got from being on Ares' side.


	12. Funny texts and a dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Aphrodite's POV:

(On her laptop)

I sat in front of my laptop on "Olympus", checking out the games. After a while I got bored and heard a _ding!_, looking at the screen it said:

_Athena has logged into the chat room._

I went into the chat room and saw that most of the gods were on it.

**Why are we using this instead of just MMing or speaking?- Aphy**

**Some of us are outside and others are buying stuff.- Athena **

**And I'm out hunting.- Artemis**

**Hey little sis!- Apollo**

**I'm older!- Artemis**

**Hermes! Who's older?- Apollo**

**I don't know! I was born after you two. Ask Athena.- Hermes**

**Who's older, Athena?- Artemis**

**I wasn't there, but I think its Artemis.- Athena**

**She's only doing that to escape your wrath. Its obvious I'm older.- Apollo**

**Apollo, get a brain!- Artemis**

**What are you doing?- Aphy**

**Eating butter crouch.- Apollo**

**WHAT?!- Athena**

**Wait- I mean butter SCOTH! Stupid auto-computer- Apollo **

***Rolling on the ground in laughter* Dude!- Hermes**

**I mean BUTTER SCOTCH! AUTO CORRECT! Gamed you auto correct!- Apollo**

***Rolling on the ground laughing*- Everyone except Apollo and Zeus**

**Humph- Apollo**

**;)- Poseidon**

***Zeus has logged in***

**Apoolo! What are you doing?- Zeus**

**Lollol- Hades**

***Stage whisper* Hades laughs?!- Hermes**

**I have a haiku! **

**Roses are pretty,**

**I am more awesometastic,**

**I am amazing.- Apollo**

**Nice...- Everyone**

**Gtg- Zeus, Hades, Persephone, Hera, Poseidon, Athena**

**Bye!- Everyone else**

**I have to go hunt.- Artemis**

**I'm going to visit my sis.- Apollo**

**I have messages to deliver.- Hermes**

**I have to challenge Percy again.- Ares**

**I have to leave- everyone left except for Aphy**

**Oh well, might as well leave too- Aphy **

I leaned back against my chair and was about to fall asleep when Athena burst in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Have you seen Artemis?" She asked me.

"No, why?" I answered.

"I want to turn someone into a jackalope." She told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"A boy that tried to hit on me, and almost forced me. I'm lucky I'm a goddess." She told me in a breath.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" I asked her.

"He's too annoying." She answered me. "And he knows if I'm there." She added.

"I'll tell you if I see her." I told her.

We walked outside and headed to different directions, I went to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hey mom." Said Piper as she ran past me.

"Hi sweetie. What are you doing?" i asked curious.

"We're allowed to plan an activity today." Piper stopped to explained. "We're- sadly- doing a dance." She added.

"Great idea!" I told them. "Is the theme love?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes." Piper told me.

I rushed to a desk to start making posters and cards. Everyone in the cabin rushed about, making decorations and storing them in a closet.

"We're setting the dining pavilion up after dinner. We think its more romantic." Lacy told me at my confused look.

"It is." I told her.

The next hour I worked on the dance posters, that we would post after lunch-Piper's idea- and the invitations.


	13. Waves andKronos?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Travis' POV:

(Running to the Poseidon cabin)

I reached it then turned around to call Connor over when I found him behind me.

"Katie told me what you wanted to do." He told me.

We raced into the cabin and started the prank. We had only planted a few magic seeds when a shadow fell over us. A blue Poseidon. Connor and I stuttered apologies and then heard laughter outside, curious we hid in the bushes and eavesdropped.

"Well, that'll teach them a lesson." Thalia was saying to Annabeth, Jason and Percy.

"Lets go into my cabin." Percy said to them, deep in concentration. Then we noticed he had a finger in the air, while twirling his finger. When he reached the door he looked inside and frowned, then smiled and twirled his finger really fast. I realized what he as doing a second too late. Two seconds later a hurricane hit us.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" I heard Connor scream in a girly voice.

I would laugh if I wasn't so scared. A while later a huge wave doused us. I got up, dazed and walked towards Connor.

"Note to self; never prank Percy again." I muttered.

"I second that." Connor agreed.

* * *

Poseidon's POV:

(Outside Camp Half-Blood)

**I w**as walking among the mortals in my 16 year old form when I saw Athena run up to me.

"Athena?" I asked her.

"What?" She replied.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Same as you, shopping." She said. "Which store are you going to?"

"Walmart." I told her. "I need to get some mortal movies."

"I was going there for some yarn and knitting accessories." She told me.

"Why not flash some there?" I asked.

"Father didn't let me." She told me.

The second we stepped into the shop, we realized something was off, but we ignored it and started getting the things we needed. After we went to the checkout counter something happened. The whole room seemed to freeze in time, every one except me and Athena.

"What was that?" She asked me after we purchased our stuff and zapped to Camp Half-Blood, why zap? Well we sensed something was wrong and didn't want to take any risks.

We left our stuff in our rooms on "Olympus" and headed to the archery range. Why archery? I went because me and Athena wanted to talk about the time freeze and she wanted to go to the archery range with her children. Not because I wanted to, I'm awful at archery.

"I have no idea." I answered truthfully.

"Should have known." She joked.

"Hey!"I protested.

"Maybe its grand-father." She said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should tell the others." I said.

Then we headed over to "Olympus" and told the others about what happened.

* * *

**A/N: In case you're wondering in this story the main Olympians ages are in this order:(Oldest-youngest)**

**Aphrodite, Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, Zeus, Ares, Hephaestus, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, and Persephone.**


	14. New god?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Zeus' POV:

("Olympus")

After hearing about what had happened I was surprised, I knew that it would take father a few hundred years to reform so who could it be? It couldn't be a new time god, could it?

_*Flashback*_

_"Maybe its a new god?" Hestia suggested. "Did you notice anything unusual?"_

_"I'm not sure." Poseidon answered._

_"I saw some males attacking a young girl."Athena noted. "And she din't freeze when it happened, though."_

_"I guess she could be one of us." I said._

_"Or a demigod." Said Hades._

_"The spell was for a small spot." Athena noted. "She must be more powerful than a demigod."_

_"Then we should spy on her to know who she is." Persephone suggested._

_*End of Flashback*_

That's why I'm now at some girl's house with Poseidon and Athena.

"She can't be a monster, or else she wouldn't be here." Athena muttered.

"True that." Poseidon agreed.

A few minutes later we say a burglar come in with a knife. Athena was about to warn her when the time stopped for monsters and demigods.

"Wow, maybe she is a goddess." Poseidon said, dazed.

"Or a new Kronos." I said, suspiciously.

We flashed back to the Camp and found the others to tell them what happened.

"Maybe she is a threat." Hades said.

* * *

Nina (The girl they saw)'s POV:

(At her house)

I was cooking lasagna when I heard a small flash. I ignored it thinking it was nothing, a while later someone came in with a knife. I turned around and almost screamed until he froze. What was that?

* * *

Athena's POV:

(At the meeting in "Olympus")

I half-listened as father and the others spoke. I had seen something about the girl that the others didn't know; she had seemed surprised and had a small cut that was bleeding golden ichor, I had pictures to prove it.

"SILENCE!" I yelled.

Everyone turned to me.

"She has to be a new goddess that doesn't know her powers. I saw a bit of ichor on a small cut, and she was surprised at what happened." I told them.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Hades asked.

"Yes, but later." I replied. "We have to make sure she is a goddess."

After that we all left to play around. I headed over to the archery range and started to shoot arrows at it. After I heard the conch bell I left for lunch and sat down at the main table beside Poseidon. There was a delicious lunch of burritos, rice and/or sushi with some cheesecake as dessert. Then I saw that Aphrodite was standing up with her children.

"Everyone! We will be having a dance today after dinner, bring dates with you. A dress is necessary for the girls. It'll be at the beach." Aphrodite yelled.

"Dates are optional!"Piper added, smirking at Drew.I heard Artemis sigh in relief."Dismissed!" Piper added.

We all headed outside going to another activity or heading to the "town". As for me I headed to "Olympus".


	15. Dresses

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters.**

* * *

Piper's POV:

(Dining pavilion)

I was placing the posters on the walls when Lady Artemis came over.

"Thank you for saying that dates are optional." She said to me.

"Umm... you're welcome?" I answered.

Then she walked away.

"I told you that dates should be optional." I told Drew.

* * *

Aphrodite's POV:

(Dining pavilion)

After I put up some posters I ran to "Olympus". After bursting through the doors I looked around for Athena, Artemis and Persephone. I found Athena in her room drawing plans for something.

"Athena!" I squealed.

"Yes?" She answered.

"We have to go shopping for dresses!" I told her.

She immediately said that she already had one ready.

"Which one?" I asked.

"This one." She said taking out a white dress with an owl on it. **(A/N: Search the first URL on my profile.) **

"Don't you think we should look for a better one?" I asked her.

"No." She replied.

At that answer I just dragged her over to Artemis' room where I also grabbed her.

"Where is Persephone?" I wondered aloud.

"No, idea." Athena said, slightly irritated.

Right then I saw Persephone come over.

"I'm going to got outside to buy a dress, you?" She asked us, eyeing Artemis and Athena.

"Same." I told her.

* * *

Persephone's POV:

(Walking along the others)

Phew! I wasn't really going shopping, I just didn't want to be dragged there.

* * *

Artemis' POV:

(Getting dragged to shop)

As much as I hated doing this, it wouldn't be so torturous because Piper had said that dates weren't necessary. She would've made a nice Hunter- even though she was a child of Aphrodite. I like Aphrodite, but most of her kids are a bit male crazy. At the store Athena, Aphrodite, Persephone and I had to put up with males hitting on us.

"Look at this dress!" Aphrodite squealed, holding a hot pink mini dress.** (A/N: Second link on my profile.)**

"This one's nice." Persephone noted, holding up a silk Korean dress. **(A/N: Third link.)**

After we all got a dress, all except Athena who already had one, we went back to Camp Half-Blood. I went to "Olympus" And placed the dress in my room, then raced to my Hunt.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

(At the Athena cabin)

I leaned on my bunk, looking through my clothes for a dress. Then I ran to "Olympus" to ask my mother for help.

"Hello Annabeth." I turned around to see my mother at the entrance behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi mom, I need help finding a dress." I told her.

She snapped her fingers and a nice green dress appeared. **(Fourth link.)**

"Here you go." She said.

"Thank you!" I shouted running back to my cabin. After I placed my dress in my closet I headed over to the lake. I relaxed on the shore, weaving a small bracelet from blue sea glass and string. After I finished I put it on, admiring my work.


	16. Dance Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters.**

**I'm sorry; I'll have to update after a few days: I can't make any new documents. :'(**

* * *

Zeus' POV:

(Goode)

I was at Goode, checking out the school to learn how it was like. After I took a look around I came back to "Olympus" to order a meeting. I MM the others about the meeting. When everyone gathered around I started.

"I think that we should spend more time with our children." I told them. "I also checked out Goode an we need a dwelling to live in, there aren't any dorms at the school."

"I already checked the school out a while ago when it was built, so I already planned where our house will be." Athena said emphasis on house. "We have to try to hide who we really are."

"Okay then, meeting dismissed." I said.

Everyone headed outside to go to whatever place their children where at. As for Persephone, Hera and Hestia they just poured some tea and started chatting, Artemis went to her Hunt.

* * *

Hazel's POV:

(In the cohort)

I sat on my bunk, texting Piper.

**What are you doing?- Piper**

**Not much, you?- Hazel**

**Planning a dance party without much enthusiasm.- Piper**

**It sounds fun...- Hazel**

**Not if my siblings are planning it.- Piper.**

**GTG- Piper**

**Bye!- Hazel**

I got off my phone and went over to New Rome with Frank to get some dessert.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

(In her cabin)

I sat on my bunk designing more of our city, since Chiron had let me skip the activities to work on it. _I wonder if the gods will help us on Capture the flag tomorrow._I thought. I continued drawing designs on some shops and a beach. I wished to be an architect and now I'm designing a city.

* * *

Athena's POV:

(At sword-fighting)

I watched the demigods spar at each other. I went over to Ares and asked him to fight me, we kept sparring until I grabbed his sword and disarmed him.

"Athena." Poseidon called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked a little red.

"Sure." I replied.

I spent the rest of the afternoon sparring with other people and then heading to archery with my children. Soon the dinner conch horn sounded and I headed to dinner, after dinner I sat in my room on "Olympus" drawing some ideas of our house when we head to school. Then I changed into my dress and headed downstairs where I found all the goddesses in the living room.

* * *

Aphrodite's POV:

(Living room)

I sat there chatting with Hestia for awhile when Athena came down. She looked really nice. I had chosen a hot pink dress. **(A/N: Fifth link.) **We all talked about the school fr a while until the gods came down, all this love is soo cute. We all went over to the beach and I watched their reactions, my children and I spent alot of work decorating it. When we arrived the demigods were already there; sitting on the shore line, dancing in the sand or playing sports. The gods(both genders) all headed over to the tables and chatted. I twirled over to Ares and asked if he wanted to dance.

"No thanks, I can't dance well." He told me.

* * *

**A/N: The dance continues next chapter.**


	17. Dance Pt2

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters. **

**P.S. I think that Aphrodite is actually smart, and she only pretends to be dumb.**

**P.P.S. Is it just me or does anyone else thin of the gods and Gaea in a chess match with a certain black-haired, green-eyed boy as a pawn when she had appeared in his dream in the Son of Neptune?**

**P.P.S. I wont be updating for a few weeks: Chinese New Year.**

* * *

Third person's POV:

(At the beach)

Everyone was enjoying the party and dancing. However, with everyone distracted no one was guarding the entrance and Thalia's tree's magic had stopped long enough for an army of monsters to get through. No one saw the shadows along the beach...

* * *

Hades' POV:

(At the beach)

I sat down by the snacks when I saw some mysterious shadows by the beach.

"Show yourselves." I said to them. "Or would you like to have a spotlight on you?"

In the shadows a few monsters appeared holding weapons.

"There are monsters in the camp!" I shouted for everyone to hear.

All of a sudden the music stopped and the demigods froze. The gods turned to me.

"Silly child, you didn't think that we would've actually fallen for that right?" Someone asked.

"Kronos." I said, turning to see my father. A that second Percy slowly broke the spell with a gigantic wave.

"What are you doing here?" Zeus asked, all of us standing against him.

An arrow impaled itself into Kronos' chest, he wailed in agony but spoke.

"I might not have reformed, but I can appear in the mist and I'm starting to reform." He hissed, turning into mist for a second and fading.

"I thought I had left him in the deepest part of Tartarus." I muttered.

"I second that." Persephone said.

Then all of us waved our hands and the monsters disintegrated.

"That was weird." Apollo said. He waved hiss hand again and there was a spotlight over the beach.

"What was that?" Nice asked, breaking through the spell.

"Kronos appeared in the mist." Percy told him.

"He's reforming." Dionysus said.

"On that happy note let's party!" Apollo said brightly.

"Idiot." Artemis slapped him.

"Maybe that was him at the shop." Athena said.

"I hope not." I said. "He can't be that powerful when reforming."

The demigods went over to sit by the beach, but when Dionysus and Apollo waved their hands a full party began and they started dancing.

* * *

Zeus' POV:

I hope father isn't reforming already. I had thought that we had spread him thin enough.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked Hera.

"Sure." She shrugged and we headed to the dance floor. We spent the rest of the night dancing and looking at the view.

* * *

Athena's POV:

Poseidon and I were sitting on the dock talking about the reforming of Kronos.

"Don't you think that we should head to Tartarus and place Hephaestus' net on it to prevent him from slipping out?" He asked me.

"No, he said he can go into mist form, so we should try and not make too much mist-real mist- with our feelings, so that Kronos can't choose to appear. If we place Hephaestus' net over the entrance to Tartarus then he can't get out when he's in his real form, so he'll have to use mist form and then try to find a spot with enough mist to support him." I told Poseidon.

"I didn't catch much, but did you hint that Kronos needs to lose weight?" He asked me.

"No! I simply just said that he's too gigantic for a bit of mist to form him." I said.

"I guess that's true, but simply? You call that simply?" He asked me.

"Of course."

"Don't you think we should sneak off to "Olympus"?" He asked.

"Sure." I agreed.


	18. PrankHermes is in!

**P.s. I have a bit of authors block, it'll take me longer to update from now, blame homework.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters.**

Connor's POV:

(Hermes cabin)

Me and Travis got up early to talk to father.

"Ready?" Travis asked me, dressed in black to blend in (we had checked out "Olympus" earlier.

"Yep." I answered.

We raced over to the giant building and sneaked into Hermes' room. We shook him awake.

"Father, we need your help." We hissed.

"What for..." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"For a prank." I say. All of a sudden he was fully awake, rubbing his hands.

"What prank?"He asked.

"A small drink," I told him, and me and Travis filled him in on the prank.

"One second, let me cast a spell..." Hermes muttered and closed his eyes, waving a hand over the bottle that Travis had sneaked inside. "Its magical, making everyone see their favourite drink." He told us.

Then we all ran away as Lady Hera came into the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short, I was tired when I wrote this. As for a comment: Yes I do read Goddess Girls.**


	19. The breakfast commotion

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters. Here's a nice long chapter for you all! Sorry for the short chapter last time, it took me forever to make a new doc.**

* * *

Athena's POV:

("Olympus")

When I saw the Stolls enter "Olympus" I followed them, wondering what was up. I saw them inside Hermes' room, so I stuck against the wall to hear them. They discussed a bit about one of their pranks that they needed Hermes' help with. Hearing them ?I decided to warn my children. When I was leaving I felt a small wind, that I thought little of, but kept in mind. Racing over to my children's cabin I flashed inside the room.

"Just a warning, Hermes has a pre I ready, do not drink anything they offer to you." I wrote on a piece of paper, in English. My children can overcome their dyslexia if they try.

* * *

Hestia's POV:

I woke up, hearing mumbling in the room next to mine. I sneaked downstairs trying not to been heard or seen. On the way down I bumped into Athena.

"What are you doing here?" We both asked at the same time.

"Trying to warn my children from Hermes' new prank." She told me.

"I was coming to make breakfast, since Hera said we should try to get used to working as we cannot use our powers for baking and some chores and homework." I told her.

"Isn't that nice." Hades said sarcastically.

"I really hope the school has some potential Hunters." Artemis came down.

I slipped out of the room, to go make breakfast. When there was a buffet of assorted food, I softly called upstairs.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Two seconds later everyone came rushing down.

* * *

Artemis' POV:

When Hestia told us that breakfast was ready I was arguing with Apollo, somehow the discussion had changed;

1\. Hades had his arm around Persephone and was arguing with his brothers over their elements.

2\. Aphrodite was arguing with Hera for a makeover.

3\. Poseidon ended up making out with Athena during the Big Three's argument.

4\. Hera yelled at Zeus to stop cheating on her every few seconds.

5\. Poseidon and Hades teamed up against Zeus and were currently yelling at him and teasing him.

6\. I'm just writing this down mentally as they argue.

7\. Apollo is saying his poems are amazing and he's the best god ever (his words, not mine)

8\. ...Well you get the idea.

"Let's go eat!" Hermes ran down bouncing on the spot.

Hearing him, most of the people made a mad dash inside the dining room. I stayed behind with Athena for a while, talking about the school. Inside I saw that Hestia had made a whole buffet for us.

"You didn't have to make so much food, sister." Hera said, gently "When I had said that we couldn't use our powers to cook up food, we didn't need this much.

"I think we do." Hestia replied.

Hearing her I looked over to my idiotic twin brother and Hermes, they were stuffing their faces with food.

"Actually Hera, we do need this much food." I mumbled, quietly.

Athena heard me, looking over at the two boys-my bad, _something thousand year old gods_-and snickered.

"So true." She told me.

"You know, I can just imagine a girl saying to Apollo; three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours." I whispered.

"I got food." She laughed.

I was laughing so hard I almost dropped my pancake, Athena wasn't so lucky. She had spilled nectar all over her, then quickly flashed it on Ares and grinned.

"You know, I could do this all day." She said, putting on a mask of innocence.

"Do what?" I asked, equally innocent looking.

"Spilling food on Ares." She said, watching Ares turn red.

**"Who did this?" **He yelled.

Athena, grabbed some food and quickly flashed herself out. I soon followed. We met up in the dining pavilion right in the middle of an announcement.

"Ignore us, we're just hiding from Ares." I told them, when they bowed.

Two minutes later...

"WHERE ARE ATHENA AND ARTEMIS?!" Ares came near the building yelling.

"If I may ask what did you do mi'lady?" Thalia asked me.

"Nothing, Athena kept flashing food to spill on his lap during breakfast." I told her.

Apparently, the whole room heard and were either; 1. rolling on the ground in laughter, or 2. holding their sides from laughing. Sadly, Ares heard. Before he came in me and Athena flashed to the library and shifted into birds.

_"What do you feel about camping outside until Ares calms down?"_ She asked me in my mind.

Sure, she could physically talk but it would look suspicious. We spread our wings; she was an owl, I was a eagle. Flying away, we decided to conjure a small tent in a forest.

"This is a nice place. We could bring the others here sometimes." I told her.

She looked around and nodded. "Maybe for a small welcome-back-to-school camping trip?" She suggested. "There are lots of maple trees, so the scenery will look nice."

"It's called 'The Apalsd National Park '"**(A/N: It isn't an actual place, I just thought of it on the spur of the moment.)** I said, reading a sign.

We zapped some tents, and hid under the trees, playing on ImythPhones. Let me explain, these phones are fully monster-proof made by Hephaestus and were so-far only available to gods.

* * *

**A/N: About 1,000 words! Woo! Review! PLEASE?!**


	20. Tent trouble

**Disclaimer: You now it applies to all chapters right? I've done this for 24 fricking chapters! Ok well; I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Athena's POV:

(At the forest)

Artemis and I stayed there in silence for a few seconds, looking at the small field in a part of the forest.

"You know, we can get some others in on this prank..." I trailed off.

"You mean Hera and Hephaestus? They have a revenge to pay on Ares." Artemis asked.

"And maybe Hades, for when Ares tried to fame a war on him." I said.

"How about the Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia and Hephaestus only?" She said.

"Sure, one second." I told her.

**(Athena: Normal,_ Poseidon: Italics_)**

Hey Poseidon?

_Where on Earth are you?!_

Let me speak first!

_Fine! Humph._

I'm at a forest, with Artemis and we're hiding and pranking Ares.

_Oh, is that why Ares has juice spilled over him every 2 seconds?_

Yep! We were just wondering if you could bring Hades, Hestia, Hera, Hephaestus too. Don't tell anyone else!

_Umm... Persephone overheard us. On the bright side the other mentioned people agree!_

Take Persephone with you, besides we can do some pranks together. Before you leave though, can you do me a favor and pack some bags with you? One for each of us, Artemis and I can't flash anything here as most of our stuff is at camp and if we flashed those here, people could follow. We'll be staying for a while.

_Sure, which forest?_

Apalsd Forest. Don't let anyone catch you! PS. The campers know.

_Ok, bye!_

See you!

*End of conversation* Heard me?

"They'll be coming soon, Persephone's coming too." I told Artemis.

"Good, more girls than boys."

At that second the six gods flashed here, each holding a bag, while Poseidon held three.

"Thanks for leaving me with these, you guys." Poseidon said.

"Not our fault Athena had told you to bring them." Hades retorted.

"So why did you want to see us here?" Persephone asked me.

"Pranking Ares from afar." Poseidon told her.

"Well, now I know why he was so upset during the morning." Hera mused.

* * *

Persephone's POV:

(You know where I am)

"Yep, it was quite funny." I agreed with Hera.

"Shouldn't you set up the tents?" Athena asked us.

"Poseidon...?" Hades started.

"Yes?"

"Did you forget the tents?" Hades asked when Poseidon was inching away.

"Maybe." Poseidon answered.

"Oh well, I have a few tents in the Underworld." Hades sighed.

"I'll come!" I said.

We flashed into the Underworld, I know you're probably thinking that gods don't need sleep. It's true, but it drains our energy to not sleep.

We searched for a while before we found... 1 tent. One freaking tent. After five minutes of searching.

"Can't we conjure up one?" I asked Hades.

"Maybe you can, I don't think I can make one that isn't a dark colour, and I don't think the others will like that." He answered.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Most of the materials are on Olympus, and I'm not really allowed up there. Maybe my children can, but I can't." He told.

"What about Poseidon?" I asked taking the one tent.

"I guess we could ask him." He muttered.

"When can we go back to the Underworld? The camp is fine but I don't like school." I mumbled.

Just in case you're wondering, I had never been 'abducted', instead I had chosen to come down to the Underworld because of my mother. When I got out, a few thousand years ago we- Hades and I- had pretended that he took me here. Only Hestia knows. We both flashed out with the one tent.

"Sorry, we could only find one, Poseidon can you try and find one in your palace?" Hades asked.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter! Today we have some guests with us...**

**Athena: Why did you trap us here!**

**Poseidon: Exactly why?!**

**Me(A.K.A. Goddess of Sea-Wisdom): To see your embarrassing moments of course! *cackles***

**Suspicious Athena: *Takes a look at my documents* You're not going to post THAT online are you?**

**GoS-W: Of course I am! I'm actually uploading this right now.**

**Poseidon: What are you talking about?**

**Athena: She's going to post our embarrassing moments from the past!**

**Poseidon: What? Nooooo!**

**GoS-W: Well that's done, see you! Remember to review, it makes me happy. Goal is to reach 50 reviews next week! Tell me any pairings that you want me to include, I'll consider it, it might have to be one that doesn't fight with another pairing! So I might not be able to do Solengelo. (~_~)Bye! *Waves hand***


	21. The hike begins

**Disclaimer:**

**GoS-W: Leo, do it for me!**

**Leo: I don't feel like it!**

**GoS-W: Fine.**

**Leo: Yay!**

**Annabeth: Go help her. Right. Now.**

**Leo: Ok, madam. *Salutes Annabeth***

**GoS-W doesn't own us.**

**GoS-W: Thank you Annabeth and Leo and Persephone.**

**Ares: Why did you thank her?**

**GoS-W: I just felt like it, anyways; on with the show!**

**PS: In this story, Amphridite and Poseidon are divorced, Annabeth is younger than Percy and her birthday happened after Tartarus.**

**The following are their birthday's of this story(It will not be from 1993 and you're in high school for ages 17-19, sorry, the story has to work that way.);**

**Percy's B-day: August 18th, 1997**

**Annabeth's B-day: September (A/N: Again, sorry but you have to go with it.) 12th, 1997**

**Thalia's B-day: December 22nd, 1992**

**Jason's B-Day: July 1st, 1997**

**Piper's B-day: (A/N: Made-up) October 10th, 1997**

**Hazel's B-day: December 17th, 1927**

**Frank's B-day: (A/N: Made-up) June 6th, 1997**

**Nico's B-day: (A/N: This is made-up)March 8th 1929**

**Leo's B-day: (A/N: Made-up) January 3rd, 1997**

**It's still Wednesday in the story!**

* * *

Poseidon's POV:

(At the forest)

"Sorry, we could only find one, Poseidon can you try and find one in your palace?" Hades asked me.

"I'll try to find one there." I replied.

I flashed myself underwater and swam around trying to find a tent. After five minutes of searching I found two tents. Looking around the whole palace I saw that I really had to get some more. Flashing back to the forest I thought of where to get one.

"I could only find two tents." I told them.

"I guess we have to share then." Artemis said.

"I call sharing with Hestia!" Hera immediately said.

"I call sharing with Athena!" Artemis added.

"I call sharing with Hephaestus!" I rushed. "Too bad Hades." I added sticking out my tongue at him.

"Poseidon, don't stick out your tongue at Hades!" Hera scolded me.

"Yes, mom!" I snickered.

"I think we should set some pranks on Ares." Athena suggested, interrupting whatever Hera was going to say.

"Yeah, maybe a few skeletons in his bed?" I think you know who said that, two guesses. I'll give you rare coral if you're right! (άδης**(AN:That's greek, in case you're wondering. Comment who you think is the mystery person!)**)

"Or we could contact the nature spirits." Artemis said.

"Or we can curse him to speak in rhyme, if we get Apollo to play Truth of Dare as Truth for him is useless-he can't lie either way. Hestia could you ask him? You're the least likely to be suspected." Athena said.

"Or grow plants all over him." Persephone piped up.

"Yeah, he'd hate that." Artemis snickered.

"Him being the war-lover, that could work." Hades said thoughtfully.

"A lot." I added.

"Well, we should probably set the tents up, we're staying here for a day." Athena told us.

"Why?" Persephone asked her.

"Well, Ares being the hot-headed one will probably have something to anger him by tomorrow and won't remember what happened." Athena explained. "But first, let's explore."

We shrunk our tents and started walking around the forest.

"Hey look! A bear!" Artemis called out after one minute of hiking. "We seem to be going uphill." She noted.

* * *

**A/N: That's today's chapter!**

**Percy: Let us go! *Bangs on a closet.***

**Annabeth: Or I'll kill you! *Tries to throw a knife at me.***

**GoS-W: *Uses amazing water powers to protect myself.* I'll let you go once the reviews reach 70!**

**Percy: Review! Please review! *Looks at you through a hole with puppy dog eyes***

**Annabeth: You heard him! Whoever reviews the 45th- 70th will have their name posted somewhere on the story, right?**

**GoS-W: Yes, and Percabeth will be free. But until then they suffer.**


	22. The first half of the day

**Disclaimer: Leo!**

**Leo: I already did it!**

**Percy: You know what, I'm just gonna get this over with; GoS-W does not own us. Only the plot.**

**GoS-W: *Beams* Thanks Perce, see Leo? It wasn't that hard!**

**Leo: ...**

**Piper: Repair Boy... don't hurt yourself thinking.**

**Leo: Humph.**

**{P.S.; Thank you:**

_Currahee506_

_AutumnstripeOlympus _

_VALBR_

_LOVE IS CRAZY_

_Alexa1506_

_Reyna and for love of S.P.Q.R_

_Guest_

_Victoria_

_Bob the Builder_

_Helena_

**For reviewing}- Virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

Artemis' POV:

(In the forest)

(Wednesday July 9th, 2014)

**[A/N: They arrived on Sunday.]**

The forest seemed eerie, Ill tell you that much, it seemed like something was out out get us.

**{A/N: It won't end creepily, don't worry. And the girl (Nina) IS a teenager, the same age as Percy. }**

Besides, it was already weird enough with the mystery of Kronos forming and the young girl.

"So, without the crazy relatives; what do you think about the girl that seems to be a new goddess?" I asked.

"I dunno." Was Poseidon's very intellectual reply.

"Shh... The" _Mortals_ "Might be listening." Athena said the mortals part in our minds.

"True." I commented.

_You know, when we're going to school we won't be allowed to use our powers: Hecate made a potion._ Hera commented.

_That's too bad then... I might just build you a tiny house... just kidding._ Athena trailed off.

Two seconds later an empousa appeared. _Kelli._ I thought, as we had been wandering in our teenage forms she didn't recognize us. Athena waved her hand in a sideways motion, summoning owls.

"You know that that won't help you fight me right? Silly demigods." Kelli sneered.

She burst into flames, only to be surprised to find that no one was hurt.

"What-" Athena and Hades took her confusion as time to use their powers on her.

Soon we had a screaming empousa on our hands.

"Have fun in Tartar sauce Kelli!' Poseidon yelled, to not have the mortals suspicious, but we all knew what he meant.

_I hope the education at Goode is good. _Athena said.

_That was random._ Persephone piped up.

_Goode is good._ Poseidon said.

We all heard screaming in our heads, courtesy of Ares.

_You will die, Athena! I swear, when I find you..._ He trailed off.

**[A/N: Whenever I put words in italics during the story they will be known as thoughts or mind messages. (Random thought:I feel happy today ~o0o~)]**

_**~406 words!~**_

We all burst out in snickers after that.

"He won't manage to without dying." Hera muttered, smiling.

"Yeah, and he'll end up being willing to jump into Tartarus." Hephaestus chuckled.

Walking back to the small clearing we set the tents up and cast a small spell so it would be hidden from any possible damage- not to mention mortals.- and headed to a small beach near the forest's park. Apparently, the forest was actually a big camping ground- complete with all the parks, rivers, water parks, meadows and a beach.

* * *

Travis' POV:

(Dining pavilion)

(Wednesday July 9th, 2014)

Connor and I sneaked outside as soon as Lady Athena and Lady Artemis left, heading to our cabin. we made a small fire to burn a note for our dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Dad,

Please come to the cabin, we need to discuss the prank.

Humorously,

Travis and Connor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you put your name first?" Connor whined.

"I wrote the letter." I replied, tossing the note in and saying Hermes.

"I hope it doesn't end up in Tartarus." Connor mumbled.

"Same here."

We turned to see Chris standing at the doorway.

* * *

**[A/N: Hehe, a cliffy, I'll continue it later but... For a while: The camping tribe. LOL.]**

Narrator god's POV:

(Camping site)

(Wednesday July 9th, 2014)

The eight gods were 'chilling' -as you mortals put it now- at the beach. Poseidon was playing in the water with everyone except Hades, Persephone and Hephaestus. Poseidon dove under the waves and disappeared, causing Athena and Artemis to flash themselves onto the sand a second before Poseidon popped up right where Athena was standing earlier.

"Missed me!" Athena yelled playfully.

Poseidon did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

Artemis' POV:

(Camping site)

(Wednesday July 9th, 2014)

Two seconds later a wave splashed over Athena and I.

"What was that for?!" I asked/yelled.

"Sorry, I was aiming for Hades!" He called.

I turned around and saw that he had fallen asleep and was starting to blend into the shadows. Athena and I jumped out of the way just in time as another wave splashed there, dousing Hades with it.

"What in the name of Zeus was that for?!" Hades yelled.

"You were sinking into the shadows." Poseidon calmly replied.

With that comment, Hades sunk completely into the shadows, arriving behind Poseidon who was staring at where Hades had disappeared.

"FISH SKELETONS!" He yelled in Poseidon's ear.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Poseidon jumped at least seven feet into the air. He turned around and scowled. "What was that for?"

"Dousing me with water." Hades replied.

No one else seemed to notice their argument, so I decided to jump into the water.

"This is getting annoying." I told Athena.

"Sadly, it happens alot." She said, not taking her eyes off her book. I wonder where she got it from.

"Where did you get the book from?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

"Flashed it here a few seconds ago. I used some mortal mist to make the scene blurry for the other gods." She told me.

"You should have seen Poseidon's face. I'd never seen him that scared." I told her, laughing.

"I think we should head back." Hades commented, chasing Poseidon around the beach dripping wet.

"Good idea!" Persephone said, snatching Athena's book and running for her immortal life.

We all started heading back toward the tents. When we were out of sight we magically dried ourselves off.

"Give me back my book!" Athena yelled to Persephone.

"Fine, but you have to play with us later." She said.

"Deal."

Persephone gave her book back. Everyone went into their tents and organized them.

"This is boring." I muttered, wishing my Hunters were here with me.

"I have some board games from years ago when we were stuck on Olympus if you want." Athena offered.

"Thanks. That was an annoying year." I answered taking a game of 'Monopoly'.

Athena turned towards me and started setting the board.

_~Flashback~_

_It was the winter solstice so Hades was visiting, with Persephone (Though they didn't know I knew that Persephone had never been kidnapped.), __I was on Olympus, listening to a boring long speech from father._

_"Dismissed." He said._

_I ran out and tried to flash myself to my camp but I couldn't._

_"I can't flash out!" I yelled, gaining everyone's attention._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Artemis?" Athena called softly, so any mortals nearby wouldn't hear. She pulled me out of the flashback. "I finished setting the board up."

"One second, I'm going to ask the others if they want to play." I told her.

I stepped out of the tent to ask. Heading over to Hestia and Hera's tent.

"Do you want to play Monopoly with us?" I asked them.

"Sure." They said simultaneously, following me to the tent.

"I'm going to ask the others." I said heading to the other tents.

"I heard you, can we play too?" Poseidon asked me.

"Sure." I replied heading to the last tent.

"Oh, and you don't want to go in there." He added, seeing where I was going.

"Why not?"

"I'm never going in there again, I went in to ask for food." He said when he saw my questioning glance.

"Okay then..." I decided to Mind Message them.

_Hey guys? Do you want to play Monopoly with us?_ I asked.

_Sure._ Persephone replied.

_Who's playing? _Hades asked.

_Everyone else._ I replied.

_Ok, be right there!_ Persephone said.

I reached my tent right as I finished the MM.

"I call boat!" I heard Poseidon say. Figures.

"I knew it." I heard Athena mutter. "I call thimble." **(A/N: I'm not sure what it is, I'm putting it as thimble. P.S. I'm using my version of the game.)**

I saw Persephone and Hades flash in.

"Can we team up?" Persephone asked.

"I guess." Was my reply.

"We call dog!" Hades and Persephone said.

"I'll take the wheelbarrow." Hestia said softly.

"I'll go as the top hat." Hera said.

"I'm going as the iron." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~Time jump~~~~~~~~For once: Thanks Kronos~~~~~~~~

The game ended with Athena winning, no surprise there.

"That was an interesting game." I said a few arguments later;

"Boardwalk should have been mine! I control the ocean!" Poseidon was whining among the others.

"What else can we do?" I asked, trying to stop the arguments, which would end with a few suspicious mortals.

"Read!" Αθήνα said.

"Soccer!" Ποσειδώνας said.

**(A/N: Try to guess who they are.)**

"Soccer is fine." Hades said.

"Continue to torture Ares!" I suggested.

There were cheers at this.

"What do we do?" Persephone asked, intrigued.

"I have no idea, to be honest." I confessed.

"Paint his room a girly pink." Hephaestus snickered.

"We could do that..." Athena said, deep in thought. "Along with a few fluffy pillows, and take out the violence."

"No skeletons?" Hades pouted.

"Or giant, destructing waves?" Poseidon followed his brother's example.

"No. Ares would like that, so it would be entertaining." Athena said, strictly. "I'm not strict!" She protested, reading my thoughts.

* * *

Connor's POV:

(Cabin eleven)

(Wednesday July 9th, 2014)

"What are you doing here Chris?" Travis and I asked.

"Felt like dropping by." He shrugged. "I guess I'll stay for a while." He added.

We never saw him take something from Travis' bunk.

He stayed there talking with us for a really long time, until lunch that is.

I saw the silhouette of dad before he got here.

"How are we going to get someone to drink it?" We asked.

"Place the drink some where that everyone goes to and spy on the drink to know who drank it, for blackmail." He suggested.

"Great idea dad! Thanks." Travis said, lighting up.

"No problem, make sure to send me a copy of the video!" Hermes said and then he left.

A conch shell sounded, so we headed to lunch.

* * *

Athena's POV:

(Our camping tent)

(Wednesday July 9th, 2014)

(Lunch time)

I thought about the drink I overheard Hermes and his children talk about.

"I have an idea! Earlier I heard Hermes and his children making a drink that can make you act more... bizarre. We could use it on Ares!" I said.

After a while...

We had decided to ask the Stolls about the drink and ask if we could use it. After making Ares' room look like Aphrodite's room.

"I'm going to get some food from a restaurant in this forest/camping site." Poseidon said.

Choruses of "I'm coming too." was heard throughout the room.

We all stood up and followed Poseidon to the restaurant. When we arrived, we found that a lot of people were already there eating

"Hello! Table for eight?" A server asked us.

"Yes, please." Hestia said.

The server headed to the back of the restaurant so we followed her. She pointed to a large table with eight seats.

"There you go, your menus are on the table." She said and left to the kitchen.

In case you're wondering the seating arrangements were:

Poseidon, me, Persephone, Hades, Hephaestus, Hera, Hestia, Artemis.

Looking at the menu we found what we wanted to eat. (Then reason we choose to not conjure food were the mortals.) I chose chicken noodle soup, vegetables, rice, orange juice and beef jerky, and for desert I chose ice cream and fruits.

Persephone chose a burger, fries, vegetables, spaghetti and pomegranate juice with pomegranate for desert. Hades chose the same things as Persephone. Poseidon chose a burger, spaghetti and meatballs, mango juice and a few vegetables, and ice cream for desert. Hephaestus chose tacos and strawberry juice, with fruits as desert.

Hera chose some noodles, vegetables, lemonade and ice cream for desert. Hestia chose dumplings, strawberry and banana smoothie and watermelon as desert. Artemis chose reindeer sausage, vegetable rice, orange juice and chocolate cake as desert. We were all careful not to choose the seafood.

"Did you choose your food?" A waiter asked us.

"Yes, we will have..." I proceeded to tell the waiter what we wanted. **(A/N: I'm too lazy to write it again.)**

"Okay." He jotted down notes and disappeared behind the counter.

"What should we do when we wait?" Artemis asked. "Other than making out." She added, looking pointedly at some people.

"Play chopsticks?" Poseidon suggested.

We played for a few minutes before we got bored of playing. (I won them all.)

"Now what do we do?" Poseidon whined.

"Wait." I said.

Two minutes later the waiters brought over our plate of food and we started eating and Mind Messaging.

_This is really good. _Poseidon said.

_I double that. _I said.

_What are we doing after this?_ Hera asked.

_Working on Operation: Annoy the Hades out of Ares. _I said.

_Stop using my name as a curse! _That was Hades.

* * *

**A/N: Half of lunch time is over!**

**GoS-W: When you're free I dare you to perform a dance, Percabeth. I you don't do it, I'll prolong your stay in the closet.**

**Annabeth: *Stops eating faces aka making out with Percy* Fine. *Grumpy face.***

**Percy: Face it Wise girl, when we're out we would have been doing a happy dance.**

**Annabeth: Your point is...?**

**Percy: That _It's alright!_**

**GoS-W:_ It's okay! I'm so much better without you_... JK Any one got my song reference? LOL.**

**Percy: *Rolls eyes* *_***

**Annabeth: You look creepy that way.**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Annabeth: Oh, hey! We're at 59 reviews!**

**Percy: Really? Yay!**

**GoS-W: Aww...**

**Annabeth: You have to keep your promise.**

**GoS-W: I know.**

**That's it for now! Toodles! There's school tomorrow. (For me at least)**

**2448 words!**

**New update!: Just 'cause I feel like it, new age order!; Hades,Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, Zeus, Aphrodite, and the rest stays the same.**

**And the reason that I won't be updating for a long time is that I'm going somewhere without Google for a while, but after I'll update.**


	23. Game talk

**Disclaimer:**

**Nico?**

**Nico: No way.**

**Hazel: Oh come on Nico, you should say it.**

**Nico: Nuh. Uh.**

**Hazel: Fine. GoS-W does not own us.**

**GoS-W: Thank you: **

_Aprille A.G_

_AutumnstripeOlympus _

_Alexa1506_

**For reviewing.**

**P.S. In the story Percy can water travel: Can travel when touching water.**

**A random quote: "Somebody give me light!" Nyx screamed. "Gah! I can't believe I just said that!"**

**PPS. Everytime I put a new app the mortal version will be next to it.**

* * *

Hades' POV:

(Restaurant)

(July 9th, 2014)

_Why does everyone have to use my name to curse? Why not, 'Oh Zeus!'? _I fumed.

_I dunno._ Poseidon oh so intelligently replied.

I finished my food and took out my black ImythPhone that was studded with gems-mostly diamonds- and started to play on it.

"Which game?" Poseidon asked me.

_Rule the mortals. (Clash of Clans) _I told him.

_Really?_ Poseidon asked.

_Meh.. I like best Nectar crush(Candy Crush) though._ I said.

_I agree._ Persephone commented.

* * *

Calypso's POV: **(A/N: I need her in the story.)**

(Somewhere in NYC)

(July 9th, 2014)

I was taking a tour around New York City, with Sally Jackson._ So much has changed during the years I was at Ogyia. _I thought.

"And this is where I live." Sally finished, pointing at a nice house. "Do you want to head over to Camp Half-Blood now?"

"Sure!" I agreed.

Sally got out her car and drove us there, chatting about plants along the way. When we reached the hill, we waited for someone to come by.

"Calypso!" Leo ran by, yelling my name.

He stopped in front of us and gave us access into the camp, as we weren't demigods or gods

"I heard the gods are here. Is that true?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's messed up, Hermes just set fire to the canoes and Dad went somewhere probably with Lord Poseidon and Lord Hades and Lady Hera, Hestia, Athena, Artemis, and Lady Persephone."

He stopped for a breath. "So right now there's a full fight going on between Percy, Annabeth and Ares. Apparently Lady Athena had done something to Lord Ares." He finished.

"Well that was confusing." I said.

"Yep." He said, popping the P.

'I'll head back now." Sally said.

"Ms. Blofis!" Leo said hugging her.

"Bye Leo, Calypso!"

"Bye Ms. Jackson!" We called back.

"So, why are the gods here?" I asked Leo.

"Hi Calypso!" Percy walked by, extremely cheerful.

"Hey, Perce!" Leo said. **[A/N: In the story, Calypso, Leo and Percy are friends because Calypso cursed Annabeth.]**

"Why are you so happy?" I asked curious.

He burst out laughing for some reason. "Go ask someone else, I'l never finish without bursting into laughter." He told us.

I looked at Leo. "No clue." He shrugged.

* * *

Athena's POV:

(Restaurant)

(July 9th, 2014)

I pulled out my Iphone **[A/N: I'm just gonna call it that from now on.]** and on the small app that Hephaestus made; Immortal Rush. (Minion Rush).

"What's your high score?" Persephone asked me. (By the way, the mist makes our games look like the mortals' versions.)

"208 203 209." I told her.

"What's yours?" Hades asked her.

"100 398 732." She said. "And yours?"

"I forgot." He said, clicking on the app. "208 203 209, same as Athena's." He told us.

"Oh come on! I'm still at the hundred thousands." Poseidon said.

"Too bad then!" I said.

"Back to planning." I said, thinking of the different ways to annoy Ares.

Here are a few;

1\. Tell him that his favourite show has been cancelled, and say that it was rescheduled at a different time, a baby show. Placing the remote somewhere he doesn't know.

2\. Stick him in Aphrodite's couple picture &amp; data room.

3\. Take away all his weapons.

4\. Ignore him for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is short. I just had an announcement to make. I'm going to come back in June. Or the end of May. I have family matters so I have to go to _ (A country I'm not telling you.) . I'm coming back at the end of May. **

**Another announcement. I WON 3RD PLACE IN MY SCHOOL'S CHESS TOURNAMENT! 3RD FREAKING PLACE! I'M SOOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

**K then. I'll try to update a few chapters once I get back.**

**See ya!**


	24. Pink rooms

**HEY! I'm back! So welcome to another chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO or HoH.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

Abigail Swiftwater

fandomdancerkkdr

Alexa1506

LONG LIVE BOOKS

Aprille A.G

**Virtual cookies! : (::) (::) (::) times eight million. I went to the other side of the world by the way. ;) .**

**Me: T_T Here you go Percabeth. -Takes out golden key- -inserts it in the closet-**

**PERCABETH: -Dances-**

* * *

Calypso's POV:

(In CH-B)

"Camp Half-Blood seems big." I said to Leo.

"It used to be smaller than this, apparently." He told me. "Then Percy happened. Then Annabeth happened. I don't know all of it, 'cause half of it happened when I thought I was a mortal."

Just then, Travis and Connor ran past us laughing.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked.

"Ares' room-" Travis started. Or at least I think it was Travis, he was the taller one.

"Was painted-"

"Bright pink-"

"By Percy." Connor finished.

Leo stared at them for a while before completely cracking up.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Do you know who Ares is?" Travis asked me.

"Yes. The god of war." I said.

"Aka. Mr. I hate pink." Connor said.

* * *

Athena's POV:

(Athena's tent)

After we paid and left to go to the tents **(OHMYGODS! I just realized that I said there were three tents and eight people are sharing! Pretend there are four tents. -Whispers: No one knows-)**

"Soo... ideas?" Poseidon asked.

"I have some!

1\. Tell him that his favourite show has been cancelled, and say that it was rescheduled at a different time, a baby show. Placing the remote somewhere he doesn't know.

2\. Stick him in Aphrodite's couple picture &amp; data room.

3\. Take away all his weapons.

4\. Ignore him for a while." I said.

"Or you could fill his room up with pictures of peace." Hades suggested. "That are permanent."

Hera and Hephaestus slid away from him.

"Or fill his room with pink." Persephone said.

"I'm going to make some tea." Hestia said and stood up.

"I'm bored." Persephone said.

"Same." Poseidon agreed.

"Lets get this over with first. It's better if we accomplish it when no one's eavesdropping." I said.

-Timeskip-

"Okay, so we're just going to get the Stolls to prank him, make him watch a baby show and fill his room with peace signs and pink, right?" Poseidon asked.

"Do you want to play truth or dare?" Artemis asked.

"Sure." The rest of us agreed.

"I call starting!" Poseidon said. "Hades, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to..."

* * *

Ares' POV:

(At the entrance of 'Olympus')

Those annoying brats! How dare Old Seaweed's kid paint my room pink! And in permanent marker too!

"Father!" I yelled.

Father sighed and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"The punk painted my room pink!"

"Who?" Zeus asked.

"Perseus."

* * *

Leo's POV:

(Garden)

"This is awkward." Travis said.

Me, Travis, Connor and Katie were trying to teach Calypso the modern ways. So far she had only accomplished a bit about gardening.

* * *

**A/N: Well... a hint to where I went: PANDAS! Guesses? Sorry for the short chapter, if I had to make it any longer it would be ruining all the cliff-hangers. Thanks for the advice by the way!**

**Read,**

**Review**

**...Recycle!**

**XD Surprised you didn't I?**

**BAI!**

**~_Goddess of Sea-Wisdom signing out! ~_~_**


	25. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Author's note! IMPORTANT! You'd better read this, or else the story is about to get confusing!**

**Look, I reread this story a while ago and then thought that it's kind of... lame. Really. I spent all the time thinking about this. This is my first fanfic, so I don't want to change it. But then it was too short. I mean, compared to my other fan fictions, this is actually long. But then, the chapters are extremely short. So I thought that I should probably rewrite this. It's going to be mostly the same thing, but I need a bit of help. If everyone who read this part could tell me what they liked about the story, with a bit of constructive criticism, it would be extremely appreciated. I think I'm going to start rewriting in like, two days. School is starting soon, and I want this to be mostly better by then. I really wanted to finish this during the summer, so don't expect much from my other stories. There's going to be some MAJOR fixing on this. I hope you've read all of this. On top of that, please don't try to read the whole thing until chapter 31 is posted. It probably won't make sense. Scratch that. It won't make sense at all until the fixing is done while I'm fixing it. Actually, maybe I'll start the fixing today. Since I didn't want an AN only chapter, here is chapter 30, the chapter that is going to be staying mostly normal.**

* * *

Athena's POV:

"I dare you to..." Poseidon paused dramatically. "Hug the first person you see when we go back to Camp and say a pun about them."

"WHAT?" Hades yelled. "What if it's Zeus or Ares? And besides, if the person's..." Hades clamped his hand over his mouth. "Never mind that. Anyways, truth or dare Hera?"

I wonder what he was about to say.

"Truth." Hera said firmly.

"Oh come on! What would you do if you were a mortal in this situation?" Hades sighed.

"I would... stay quiet and try to only say truth." Hera said. "Persephone, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Persephone leaned forward smiling.

"I dare you to..." Hera paused to think for a while. "Run around the park, changing the flowers into something different in front of mortals and look at their reactions."

"Alright." Persephone got up and we stuck our heads out of the tent, watching as she ran around the park pointing at all the flowers and changing them all into pomegranate trees and then came back towards the tent.

I almost burst out laughing at their reactions. One was screaming that there were massive termites attacking and building houses. Another thought that the trees were actually people and started speaking to it.

"Truth or dare, Artemis?" Persephone asked.

"Hmm? Oh, dare." Artemis said, distracted.

"I dare you to walk into Poseidon's tent, grab the first thing you find and run around the park yelling about crazy retarded pigeons." Everyone except Artemis was laughing once Persephone finished.

"I don't want to do that!" Artemis said.

"You have to! Or else it's wearing a chicken hat." Hera said, materializing a ridiculous hat in her hands.

"Fine." Artemis sighed and walked away. We all waited in silence until when came back with a piece of a miniature sun in her hands. After that she walked outside and started screaming. When she came back, the sun was glowing extremely brightly. "They couldn't see me through the glare of the sun!" She said, brightly.

"I'm tired." Poseidon said. "Why don't we just relax for a while? Besides, we could play truth or dare when we're back, can't we?"

"I guess. But it's not really the same as being in the mortal world, is it?" Hestia asked. "There's the relief at being able to not being the laughingstock of Olympus. And if no one's nervous, the dares won't be so extreme." She said, softly.

"I know, but playing with more people makes it more... daring." I said.

Hephaestus and Hades frowned slightly. "But then with so much people, not everyone will get a turn." Hades said.

"Zzz..." We turned to see Poseidon sprawled on the floor, snoring. "Zzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Oh great! He fell asleep. Now, since Hephaestus is sharing the tent with him, I guess he'll be the one to carry him back!" Hades said, and flashed out, most likely to his tent, leaving Hephaestus glaring at where Hades was standing.

* * *

**That's unfortunately going to be it for now. I'm going into re-writing mode soon. In fact, I'm going to start now, and maybe upload the chapters for other stories so that my 'work space' won't bee so crowded. MAYBE.**

**Goddess of Spring-Gems, singing out. For like one hour. The re-edited chapter one should be there by then. most likely. So if you notice the word count increasing... That's probably me editing this. The chapters will over lap for a really long time, but when it's re-written, it's going to be better that before! (Hopefully)**

_**Au revoir pour maintenant!**_***Waves***


End file.
